The Sting of the Scorpion
by Under the Setting Sun
Summary: What happen if the mission in Season 4 went as planned, but there was another entity hiding in the shadows that came for the team. Instead of Sam and Deeks, it was Kensi and Deeks that got spirited away. Warning: this fiction will be darker, and gritter than "The Fire Rises" universe. Mature rating for torturing: both mentioned, and viewed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Deeks and Kensi have been gone for six months, and there would be some serious questions that required some serious answers. Although it was quiet for the first five months, the last month got really hairy; at least for the soldiers in foreign countries. During their twenty-third week of captivity Deeks broke and started to hemorrhaging information; not that he had a choice. At the end of the six months Deeks regain his wits, and escaped captivity with an unconscious Kensi over his shoulder, and a laptop. It was a slow arduous task, but Deeks made it out of that hole and found his way to a city.

The city seemed foreign to him, so he kept moving until he found a warehouse, and then sent an encrypted message back to the States request immediate evacuation. After the message was sent Deeks went looking for a bathroom, and tried to clean himself up. Deeks found a bathroom and started to get cleaned up, or as best as he could. Deeks looked at his face in the mirror and saw numerous cuts and scars in various stages of healing; some fresh, some healing, some that have healed, and one that was over his right eye that would leave a nasty scar.

"What happened to me these past six months?" Deeks asked nobody in particular.

The only other person in the warehouse beside him was Kensi, and she wouldn't be answering anytime soon. Deeks pulled his shirt off and saw more cuts, bruises, and scars; a particular nasty scar, which had a twin, rested on both sides of his sternum. Deeks went to touch one of the scars and was rewarded with a blinding pain, powerful enough to make him take a knee.

"ARGH!" Deeks yelled.

The phantom pain from his torture was still present evidently, and then Deeks noticed his arms. There were track marks, as if he had been injected with something; and then remembered that he had died three times while in captivity. And three times Deeks was revived.

"Either these Asian morons hated me, or they really loved to cause some serious pain to people; Sadist idiots." Deeks said. "What did they inject me with? Whatever it was it was nasty, and had horrible side effects."

Deeks decided to clean up what he could, and then went back to pack up the laptop and put Kensi over his shoulder. Just as he was picking up his weapon he heard the door on the far side of the room open and close. Deeks decided not to take any chances, so he turned and went to find the stairs. Just as he was clearing the second floor and heading towards the third Deeks head the faint hum of rotor blades, and then he heard voices speaking in a foreign language.

{It's either Chinese, or Korean.} Deeks thought as he continued to climb the stairs. {I really don't want to spend another moment with these idiots.}

Just as he was rounding the corner for the fourth floor, Deeks heard the telltale sounds of a hammer being cocked and then he heard the shot. Deeks ducked away from the edge to avoid being hit, but he did so and tried to keep up the pace was getting tricky. Plus the added weight of his partner, and the laptop were getting heavier by the second.

{I'm gonna have to hit the gym real hard once I've been clear for physical activity.} Deeks thought.

Just as Deeks rounded the sixth floor was when he took a ricochet to the arm. It toppled Deeks, sending Kensi and the laptop flying. As Kensi hit the floor, she started to regain consciousness, but was still out of it. Deeks was attempting to get back to his feet, but the bullets were becoming a hazard. Deeks looked over the edge and saw that his pursuers were two floors down. Deeks reached into the laptop bag and grabbed a grenade. He pulled the pin and aimed for where the attackers would be and then tossed it. Just as tossed it Deeks took another shoot in the same arm as the first bullet.

{What did I do to piss these people off?!} Deeks thought hysterically.

Next thing Deeks heard, and felt, was the explosion of the grenade and the warehouse shaking. Deeks could hear the cries of agony, and pain from the wounded and dying, but didn't stop to admire his handy work. Deeks could feel his energy waning, and his consciousness failing.

{Of all places I die here!} Deeks shout internally.

It was at this time Deeks could hear the rotor blades more clearly, and with that another surge of adrenaline; so Deeks slung the laptop and Kensi over his good arm and put the weapon in his off and wounded arm and continued to the roof.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The chopper was nearing the building in question just as portion of the sidewall on the sixth floor had been blown out. The pilot decided to err on the side of caution and circled the building for a bit. Just when the pilot decide that it was clear to land the door to the roof open, and a Deeks step out and look for the vehicle. Deeks moved away from the door and towards a more open part of the roof that would make it easier for the chopper to land. Just as Deeks was nearing the landing zone the door swung open and some more of the thugs poured out onto the roof. Deeks saw the guys in the chopper get frantic and turned in the direction of the excitement. Deeks could finally see that his captures were military personnel. Without hesitation Deeks returned fire and buy some time for the bird to get within range so the SEALS could cover him long enough to board. It took all of thirty seconds for the process to go down: Deeks providing covering fire, the SEALS providing cover fire for Deeks to get on board with the Kensi and the laptop. Just as the chopper was lifting off, Deeks collapsed, and blacked out.

"MEDIC!" One of the SEALS shouted.

Just as the medic had ripped off his shirt, Deeks had departed from the land of the living. When Deeks returned to it he would be in a hospital handcuffed to the bed.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Camp Dwyer-

Callen and Sam were pacing the hanger waiting for news of the extraction. It was at this moment the base commander came and addressed the men.

"Gentlemen I bring word." The commander said.

"And." Callen said.

"The extraction is good, no major hiccups to delay the return of the bird; albeit, Detective Deeks flat-lined as the chopper was pulling away." The commander said.

"Was the medic able to revive him?" Sam asked.

"When we spoke last, they were still performing C.P.R. and patching him up; for the time being Detective Deeks is dead." The commander said.

"Sir!" A voice shouted.

The three men turned to look at the person calling for the base commander. It was the man's personal assistant. The assistant approached the commander and whispered something to the man. Just as quickly as the assistant came, he left just as fast.

"The medic was able to revive the detective, but he is in critical condition. His partner has regained consciousness and is a somewhat _hysterical_ about his condition. The bird will be here in thirty." The commander said and then went left to handle some business elsewhere.

After the commander left Sam get all tense and started to pace. Callen could see the gears turning in his partner's head and can kind figure out who the culprit for the leak is, but Callen isn't buying the fact that the person betrayed their country.

"What's the problem Sam?" Callen asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Do you even have to ask?" Sam asked.

"What was worth it?" Callen asked.

"I man not like Deeks, but he didn't deserve this." Sam said.

"There's nothing we can do about it Sam." Callen said.

"That may be true, but that doesn't me I have to like." Sam said.

Callen could see the wheels in Sam's head starting to turn. Callen picked this moment to leave, and head for the sick bay; all the while leaving Sam to himself; knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk any sense into Sam. While Sam continued to think on Callen's words the chopper was getting close, and a medical team had stepped into the hang and head into the direction of the tarmac. It was another ten minutes before the chopper had landed, but the team seemed frantic; frightened even. When the chopper had landed Sam saw Kensi jump out of the chopper and clear the way for the SEALs to pull Deeks out of the chopper and load him onto the gurney. When Deeks was secured, the team rushed Deeks to the sick bay. Once there they would prep Deeks for surgery. As the gurney passed Sam got a look at Deeks and almost lost it. Deeks chest look like mincemeat with all scar from the burns and cut. His face was so scarred that Deeks was almost unrecognizable. Sam got a glimpse of Deeks left arm in passing and that he saw track marks on them.

{What the heck did they inject him with?} Sam thought

"Who could do such a thing to another human being?" Kensi asked.

Sam didn't have to look at Kensi to know that she was on the verge of breaking down. Even with all his training Sam is being to wonder if it would have been enough to save himself if he was in Deeks position. Upon turning to Kensi Sam saw that she had tears in her eyes, and was in bad shape herself. Sam pulled Kensi into a hug and let her cry until she was comfortable. After Kensi was better, she was still emotional not knowing if Deeks would live through the day, the two agents head for the sick bay.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Callen was heading back to Deeks room after the medical staff had gotten settled in. Just as he was entering he saw two men in suits standing on each side of the bed.

"Can I help you?" Callen asked

"Yes, you can vacate the premises. This man is in our custody now." The man on the right said.

"What alphabet organization are you two with?" Callen asked.

"Does it matter?" The man on the left asked.

"I don't care who you two are, but if you want to make their job harder leave those cuffs on." Callen said.

"Orders of the D.O.D.," The man on the right said. "We are to take custody of the traitor as soon as he has been secured."

The man on the left produced their orders, and handed them to Callen. He looked them over and then shredded them. The two men stared at Callen like he was insane.

"I guarantee that when the medical team produces the results for Detective Deeks examination it will show that he was drugged, and forced to tell them what they want to know." Callen said.

With that Callen left, but didn't get far because when he exited the room Sam and Kensi were about to enter.

"Going in there is not a good idea." Callen said.

Sam pushed Callen out of the way and entered anyways; what he saw almost made him go insane, and Kensi was seeing red when she entered.

"What exactly are you two doing?" Sam asked.

Kensi was on the verge of beating the two men within an inch of their lives.

"We're with the D.O.D.; we'd show you our orders, but you friend tore them up." The man on the right said.

Sam knew that something like this might happen; albeit, he didn't think it would happen so quickly. Sam turned to Kensi and nodded for her to leave. Kensi was about to argue, but Sam just held his hand up and pointed for the door. Kensi huffed out a breath and the vacated the room.

"Anything that you two are legally allowed to share?" Sam asked.

"We were ordered to detain the person that was responsible for the death of our troops. The password use to get that information was given to the detective." The man on the right said.

"I'm taking neither you have done field work before have you. Or been captured by an enemy faction?" Sam asked.

Both of the men looked at each other, and then looked back at Sam.

"Didn't think so." Sam said and then left the room.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"So what they have to say for themselves?" Callen asked.

"Deeks password was use to gleam information from the D.O.D., so there orders were to detain him and bring him back for questioning. I saw his arms, Deeks was drugged." Sam said.

It was twenty-four hours before the team heard anything, during that time the medical staff came, and whisked Kensi off to get check out herself.

N.C.I.S L.A.

Deeks was starting to come to when he felt that his wrist was restrained, both of them. Deeks did a mental recap of the last thing he remembers, and the only viable option left was that he was under arrest by the American government.

{Wonderful.} Deeks thought.

It was at this time he heard a voice.

"Deeks." The voice said.

The voice was familiar one it was his partner, his friend, his.

"Sunshine and Gunpowder." Deeks said.

Kensi was taken back by the comment, and then remember that night in the boatshed when they lost track of Sidorov. As she was leaving Kensi remembering Deeks shouting those words.

"Yeah, it's me!" Kensi said. "Sam! Callen!"

By the time Deeks was opening his eyes he could see Sam and Callen rushing into his hospital room.

"Who thought it was a genius idea to give me the fancy hardware?" Deeks asked, making light of the handcuffs.

"That would-"

"Us." Said a voice entering the room.

"Ah! The goon squad." Deeks said.

"We resent that. Our job is dangerous." Said goon number two said.

"Dangerous." Deeks said.

"Your job is dangerous. Take a look at him." Sam said.

Deeks gave Sam a questioning look. Deeks was not expecting Sam to defend him.

"If you'll excuse us we would like to have a word with the suspect." Goon number one said.

"Suspect? If you want to talk to one of those you may want to start with your own office." Deeks said.

"Our office?" Goon one said.

"How did we get captured?" Deeks asked dumb and dumber, while moving a finger between him and Kensi.

The two guys stopped and thought about what Deeks said, and then left the room.

"Care to explain that accusation?" Callen asked.

"I've been here, what twenty-four and the goon squad is already here? Only the D.O.D. knew about the routes that the four of us would be taking that day six months ago." Deeks said.

"And?" Sam asked.

"How did the Chinese know about the exact _route_ that Kensi and I would be on?" Deeks asked looking Callen in the eyes removing any doubt that there was a leak in the federal government; more specifically the Department of Defense.

Callen left, and then followed by Sam. Only Kensi remained, and she was in bad shape. It wasn't from a physically stand point, yeah she was beaten, and bruised; it was more of a psychological stand point. Deeks can see it in her eyes.

"How?" Was all Kensi asked.

"How, what?" Deeks asked for clarification.

"How did you not break before last week?" Kensi asked.

"Did I do the wrong thing?" Deeks asked.

"I had to listen to you scream, and moan for six months. You think that was something I could take?" Kensi asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to say that I broke my promise." Deeks said.

"You can back to me, so I don't care." Kensi said.

Kensi started to cry when she said that Deeks came back to her. Deeks wanted to pull Kensi into his chest and hold her tight, but thought against it. Given the current state of his position, Deeks thinks that he could possibly get away with it. Oh boy was he wrong. Kensi walked over to the bed and hugged Deeks, which aggravated the burns on his chest.

"ARGH!" Deeks shouted as he slammed his head into the bed.

The pain was so blinding that it knocked Deeks out. Kensi just stared at her partner's unconscious body for what seemed an eternity; until she was brought back to reality by one of the medical staff. Behind the medical staff Kensi could see Sam and Callen stand in the door way with frightened expressions on their faces.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: I don't think Sam would stoop that low, so I got rid of the bit about treason.


	2. The Scorpion's sting

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Kensi exited the room so the staff could do their jobs. As she exited Callen and Sam stared her down.

"I spent the past six months listening to my partner scream in agony, and pain. I have been roughed myself. In a moment of weakness I was seeking solace in my partner's embrace." Kensi said.

Callen looked in the Deeks direction while Sam was speaking.

"So all you did was hugged him, and that sent him through the roof?" Sam asked.

Kensi nodded yes, and at this moment the head doctor presiding over the bay approached the team.

"It would seem that your friend's body was subject to endless amount of torture the entire he was being held captive; it possible that until his skin has had some time to heal that he won't be able to feel anything but pain; at least on his chest and torso regions of his body." The doctor said.

"We noticed the track marks on his arms, any idea on what they shot him up with?" Callen asked.

"Some of the compound has been analyzed, but it wasn't a drug: synthetic, or otherwise. Your friend was injected with a venom, or toxin of some sorts." The doctor said.

The group was stunned by what the doctor said. Kensi was the first to react: she collapsed to the ground crying uncontrollably, Sam caught Kens before she could hit the floor and held her. All Sam could think of was how much pain Deeks must have been in the entire time he was in captivity.

{I can almost guarantee that my training would have been no use against poisoning.} Sam thought.

And Callen just stood there with a look of dumbstruck plastered on his face.

"Do we have any possible leads, or have you heard rumors on who has this M.O.?" G asked.

"I have never worked on a patient that has been extensively damaged, physically, as your friend. Any time a patient like that has crossed my table they were usually dead, or dying. If you'll excuse me, but I need to get back in there and make sure nothing goes south."

G nodded his acceptance of the doctor having to leave to protect their friend. G walked over and took Kensi from Sam and walked her over to a chair. The agents sat there in the chairs, outside of Deeks room until they heard from the doctor on Deeks condition, or from their superiors. The superiors would most likely request an update.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

In Deeks room the doctors and nurses working on getting Deeks in shape for his trip back to the states, but it seemed that the Chinese and a little too much fun. Whatever they had injected his with interfering with healing process. So they worked on patching up his skin and healing as much of the scar tissue as possible, but that was a slow process because there was just so much of it. At every turn the attempted to do something it was blocked because of whatever the Chinese did to Deeks.

"Nurse, draw two vials of blood; let's see exactly what they injected this patient with." The head doctor said.

As instructed the nurse drew the vials and went to get it tested. Maybe if they knew, or had an idea what he was injected with, they might be able to help Deeks begin to recover. Just as the nurse left the room Deeks started to flat line. The medical team started to push a few basic anti-venoms through his I.V. and it started to return to normal, but they weren't sure how long that was going to last. The team was praying the results would come back quickly. Inside Deeks head was another story; he was back in that room at the mercy of the Chinese.

N.C.I.S L.A.

When Deeks woke up he started to freak out. And then he took account of the situation: he was dreaming; Deeks was inside his head and he was tied to that _chair_, again. He could tell that he was dreaming, but because it was a six month process his mind couldn't really tell a difference; plus it was vivid, and surreal. Deeks could hear the ambient noise and screams of the other prisoners, see the rats, and the remains of the previous occupant; at least what was left of the rotting corpse. The smell was so overpowering Deeks puked on the floor. For some reason Deeks couldn't hear Kensi screams.

{Not that it matters. It was bad enough that I live though it once, that I thought it would be a good idea to revisit it. Why am dreaming about this crap!} Deeks shout on the inside.

Next thing Deeks heard was the door opening, and in walked in a man from the same group of people that had tortured Deeks when he was in captivity. It was a man flank by four guys, and Deeks knew that this wouldn't end well. What Deeks didn't notice at first was that there was a table in the room, with a small hand crank generator on top of it. One of the four goons pulled the table close to the chair. It dawned on Deeks what these sadist were about to do.

{HERE WE GO AGAIN!} Deeks shouted internally.

Next thing Deeks saw after the table had been pulled close to him was a second goon hook up a pair of wands with electrically cables to the generator. Next thing Deeks heard was the crank being turned.

"Detective Deeks; Do you mind if I call you that?" The lead man asked.

"Does it really matter?" Deeks asked.

"No, but let me introduced myself; my name is General Shí. I work for the Chinese government in a department for, all intents and purposes, is what you would consider Black Ops." The General said.

Deeks is kind of tickled. The man is a spitting image of the guy that tortured him in real life, but something was off.

{What man would introduce himself before he tortures somebody?} Deeks thought. {Unless.}

Deeks looked at the man's name badge and saw Shí written on the badge. Deeks had a thought, but decided to save that for a less terrifying time.

Next this Deeks realized was that the hair on the back of his neck was standing on end. He also realized that the air was drier and charged. Immediately proceeding that realization Deeks saw was goon number three securing his hands to the chair, while goon number four was going to shock him. When the rods contact his chest the muscles in his chest seize, except the muscles controlling his lungs.

"ARGH!" Deeks screamed.

Deeks screams filled the prison as long as the rods were in contact with his chest. The rods were left in contact with his skin long enough to cause the skin to burn and char. Not only did the skin burn and char, it even started to scar his chest.

"Enough!" Shí shouted.

Deeks collapsed forward as the rods were removed from his chest. Deeks stared at his chest and saw a scar from where the rods had been depressed against his chest, plus Deeks could see that it had turned black. After Deeks caught his breath Shí had the men shock him again, and again Deeks screams filled the dungeon like prison. For days Shí and his men tortured Deeks; sometimes with the rods, other times waterboarding him. One particular time Deeks was coming to after a session of being water boarded, and heard the general screaming at his men.

"You're not supposed to kill him you fool!" The general shouted.

"Sorry General Shí." One of the goons said.

The men returned to torturing Deeks. Deeks passed out while being tortured and then returned to the present.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Five hours later-

"The detective was injected with scorpion venom." The nurse who was running Deeks blood said upon returning to operating room.

"Do you know the species?" The doctor asked.

"I couldn't narrow it down, but the anti-venom that we have on hand should do the trick." The nurse said. "The syringe is prepped; just administer the shot."

The doctor took the syringe from the nurse and shot the anti-venom into Deeks I.V., and within seconds Deeks vitals were stabilizing.

"Good job everybody." The lead doctor said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

_Good job everybody_ could be heard from the hall as Sam, G and Kensi were returning from a making a round in the sick bay, and by the time they got the door the doctor was exiting to address them.

"Ah. There you are. I was just coming to see you." The doctor said.

"What's the word doctor?" Sam asked, knowing that Kensi was anxious to hear any news about her partner.

"Detective Deeks is in stable condition for the moment. And the blood work came back: Your friend was poisoned by a scorpion that I have never seen. It's not native to the country of China." The doctor said.

Upon hearing that Deeks was poisoned Kensi gasped. Kensi bolted from the waiting room. G was going to go after Kensi, but Sam stopped. All he did was simple shake his head and G listened.

"So had bad are his wounds?" Sam asked.

"It will be a couple of days before the skin will lose its sensitivity, but rest of the wounds will heal over time. I hope your friend doesn't mind scars." The doctor said.

"Why?" Callen asked.

"Because that wound over his right eye is definitely going to leave a scar." The doctor said.

"Doctor." Sam said

"Yes." The doctor said.

"Was Deeks administered the anti-venom while he was being held?" Sam asked.

"That would explain the multiple set of track marks." The doctor said.

With that the doctor took his leave to dole out orders and make his rounds with all the other patients under his care.

"I don't want Kensi being alone." G said.

"On a marine base? She'll feel right at home." Sam shot back effortlessly.

"I still don't like it." G said.

"Are you saying that because Deeks is on the bed in there, and Kensi might use somebody else to help her cope with the state that she is currently in?" Sam asked

G gave Sam a look.

"Dear lord I hope that isn't true, but I'll concede your point." Sam said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi had run from the waiting room. She wandered aimlessly, until she found herself in the mess hall.

{How appropriate.} Kensi thought. {My partner is fighting for his life and I'm stuffing my face.}

Kensi shed a few more tears, but she had company before long.

"Loose a loved one ma'am?" asked a voice.

Kensi composed herself and saw that a marine had approached her.

"They're not dead, but a loved one is fighting for his life." Kensi said wiping from her eyes.

The marine had a once over of Kensi, and she looked at him sideways.

"You were just brought in within the last twenty-four hours with that detective?" The marine asked.

"Yeah." Kensi said looking the marine in the eye.

"I have to say that your friend is looking worse for wear, but if he has half your spirit and your drive he'll recover." The marine said.

Kensi shot the marine a sideways glance. The marine motioned for them to sit.

"I've seen guys like him. A lot just collapse under the weight of the events in their lives, but your friend; he's a fighter. A blond shaggy, haired guy like that; I guessing a lot of people under estimate him." The marine said

"More than you know." Kensi said laughing at the marine's use of Deeks intimate nickname.

"That's good. I don't know much about him, but there's something about him that exudes strength and confidence, while at the same time fear and uncertainty." The marine said.

"You can tell that by just looking at my partner?" Kensi asked.

"A man like that doesn't get to where he is in his life without a lot of personal demons." The marine said.

Kensi thought on the marine's words and remembered some of the thing Deeks mentioned: like shooting his father. Being the outcast at the L.A.P.D.; Deeks is hiding more demons than he lets on, but is holding back a lot more information. From the look in her eyes the marine saw where Kensi line of thinking was taking her.

"Maybe because you had a tendency to ridicule him, instead of nurturing the bond that was forming between the two of you; not that it matter's now, but it would explain a lot." The marine said.

"How did you-"

"I'm a profiler. I can read people thoughts and emotions by reading their facial expressions. Just a word of advice: the detective is definitely a keeper." The marine said.

With that the marine took his leave and left. The seat wasn't vacated for ten seconds before another marine took it. Kensi can tell from the look in his eyes that he was up to no good.

"Whatever the offer is, save it for a blond bimbo that is impressed by a guy in a uniform because I am not one of those women." Kensi said, as she got up and then took her leave.

The marine was stupefied by Kensi assertion of the situation before he could make his move. Kensi stopped and grabbed a snack and some sandwiches for Sam and Callen and then headed back to sick bay.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Back in the sick bay Deeks was starting to come to, and he saw Sam and G, but Kensi was nowhere to seen. Deeks started to get worried about Kensi absence. The accelerated heart beat alerted Sam to Deeks return.

"She is still on the base." A voice said.

Deeks turned in the direction of the voice and saw that it was Sam talking.

"After the last update, it was too much for her to handle and she disappeared to ease her pain." Sam said.

"Any word on the leak in the D.O.D. systems?" Deeks asked.

"Eric is still working on that." G said. "Last he said that the trail was long, and arduous."

"Well it's about to get longer." Deeks said.

"How so?" Sam asked.

Callen turned his attention Deeks; to say that Deeks last statement had piqued interest would have been an understatement.

"Tell Eric, or ask Nell to run a man serving in the Chinese military by the name of General Shí, no first name." Deeks said.

Sam and Callen looked at each other, and then back at Deeks.

"Where did you learn that name?" Callen asked.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me." Deeks said.

"Try us." Sam said, as he shared a glance with Callen.

"The sub conscious part of my brain told me." Deeks said.

"Your sub consciousness-"

Sam cut Callen off and nodded towards the door. Callen looked at Sam, and then headed for the door.

"I'm thinking that when Deeks was held captive he mostly saw the man's name badge and didn't realize it." Sam said softly as the partners exited the room.

Callen spare Deeks a look, and then turned back to Sam.

"In seeing his badge in real life, his brain was able to remember and tell him who his captor was." G said making the connection that Sam had already drawn.

Callen walked back in to ask Deeks another question.

"Did Shí say what part of the military that he worked in?" Callen asked.

"He said that it was the equivalent of our Black Operations." Deeks said.

Callen looked at Deeks, and then he shared a look with Sam, finally he left the room.

"What's he doing?" Sam asked.

"Updating our superiors." Sam said.

Deeks smiled and attempted to get comfortable. Next thing Deeks heard was his partner's voice.

"Out! I'll take over from here." Kensi said, and then handed Sam a sandwich.

Sam took the sandwich and exited. Kensi stared at Deeks and started to get all teary eyed.

"Dear lord, for all the things holy and good, please don't attempt to hug me!" Deeks exclaimed.

Kensi shot Deeks a dirty look, and smirked at his crude attempt to get her to smile.

"Fern as much as I want to hold you, my chest still isn't in any shape to take any kind of pressure just yet." Deeks said.

Kensi took Deeks in for the first time since they had arrived on base. Noticing the scars, the scraps, bruises, and lacerations. Kensi was on the verge of breaking down.

"Kens, I know that the sight of seeing me like this is too much, but please keep it together. Seeing you in tears, and not being able to comfort you is a cruel punishment." Deeks said.

Kensi smiled at Deeks attempt to lighten the mood. Although she was still upset, Kensi was happy for the distraction.

"I have to ask." Kensi said.

There was silence for a time, before Deeks spoke.

"We'll figure it out Kens; we always do." Deeks said.

**T.B.C.**

A/N: I appreciate the loyal fans following both of my universes: Fire Rises, and this one. I appreciate you all so much for giving me the time to write these chapters without writing and asking when I'm going to update again. I haven't forgotten anybody, it's just that this is a new style of storytelling, and I want to get it right. If I rush it I feel that both, you as the reader and me as the writer, will both lose out. So again thank you for loyalty, and patience.

A/N II: I made the correction because I want Deeks to tell Kensi that he shot his father himself when he was a child, and not have Kensi already know this; it adds for a more intimate moment later in the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

"Excuse us ma'am, but were going have to ask you to leave the room." A doctor said entering the room.

"Why?" Kensi asked.

"Were going to give the detective skin grafts to help with the healing process; plus the D.O.D. is requesting a speedy process to question the detective too." The doctor said.

Kensi looked back at Deeks, who in turned nodded back to her that everything was going to be okay. Kensi took Deeks hand and gave it a squeeze; then she exited the room.

"Before you start the process I want you to take pictures of my body." Deeks said, after Kensi exited.

"Why?" The doctor asked.

"Politicians don't understand what we agents and service people have to suffer through." Deeks said.

"You want evidence to present to the stiffs back in D.C. to prove that this wasn't your doing; on top of the medical results and exams." The doctor said.

Deeks nodded.

The doctor nodded to the nurse, and she went to get a camera. She was gone all of three minutes before she returned with a camera. The doctor took numerous photos of Deeks body: a few of his head, a few of his neck, some on his torso, a couple of his right and left arm (both top and bottom), and both legs (again both top and bottoms of his legs). Before the last few pictures were taken Kensi had stepped back to the door to see what was going on. She saw Deeks in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, and then Kensi heard and saw a flash; then she took a seat next to Callen and Sam. The doctor handed the nurse the camera, and prepped Deeks for the operation. The nurse with the camera left to get the picture processed for the files.

"Mr. Deeks for the process to go smoothly we're going to have to put you under." The doctor said.

"The process can be too painful; so as to not slow down the procedure you going to sedate me to keep me from fighting you." Deeks said.

The doctor nodded his head, and Deeks nodded his understanding of the move. The doctor nodded at the nurse with the syringe. The nurse prepped the sedative and then administered it into Deeks I.V. drip. Within minutes Deeks was unconscious, and under the influence of the medicine. The doctor that would be presiding over the operation was garbed up and moved the cart over with the skin grafts next to Deeks.

"Prep a crash cart. Never know what could happen." The doctor said.

The nurse who administered the sedative left long enough to get the cart; upon returning she sat in a corner and waited for the procedure to be completed, or for Deeks to flat line.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two minutes earlier-

"Any idea why Deeks told them to take pictures of him?" Kensi asked with a tear in her eye.

To see her partner that beat up, bruised, and skin damaged hurt her deeper than she cared to admit.

"You see his body?" Sam asked, as the nurse exited the room. "That is for the benefit of the politicians back in Washington."

Kensi took a seat between Callen and Sam and broke down. She didn't care that they saw her crying, or that she was crying for her partner; Kensi just couldn't force herself to stay strong any longer. She had reached her breaking point and came crashing down. Callen pulled Kensi into a hug and attempted to comfort her, or as best as she would let him.

Sam stood up from his chair and gave Kensi a pat on the back as he went to watch the procedure. What Sam saw when he approached the door almost made him pass out on sight. What he saw was Deeks lying on the bed unconscious, but the top layer of his skin had been removed. Sam could see nothing but muscle covering Deeks body, and some parts he could see bone from where the torture was most severe; mostly on Deeks chest. Then out the corner of his eye, Sam saw Kensi get up and walk towards the door.

"Kensi I think it's for the best you don't see this." Sam said.

Kensi glared at Sam for keeping her from seeing her partner, but she could tell something was wrong by the look Sam was giving her.

"I'm only trying to protect you from any more pain Kensi." Sam said.

Callen walked over and took a look.

"Trust us Kensi; it will do more harm than good to see Deeks in his current condition." Callen said, shooting a worried glance at Sam.

"Okay." Kensi said; feeling defeated.

The agents took a seat, while G and Sam shared a look.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Ten hours later-

"For the record if I get capture and my chest gets turned into hamburger, just kill me." Callen said.

"And train another partner?" Sam asked. "I think not."

Kensi just laughed at the senior agents bantering about torture and sympathy killing, and then they were finally approached by the doctor.

"The operation was a success." The doctor said.

The three agents stood and listened to the update from the doctor.

"How long until he's ready for travel?" Sam asked.

"Two minimum, seven days max." The doctor said.

The agents heard a phone ringing. Callen pulled his phone out and saw that it was Eric. Callen show Sam and Kensi the id.

"I have other rounds to make, I'll be back." The doctor said.

Callen gave the doctor twenty feet before answering the phone.

"You're on Eric." Callen said as he answered the phone.

"_Found the smoking gun Deeks was talking about._" Eric said.

"That was a long search." Sam quipped.

"_It took more than just mere hacking to acquire said information, Mr. Hanna._" Hetty said

"What happened?" Kensi asked.

"_Well when we were informed that there was a leak, Eric and I started to look at the D.O.D. database. Before we could get anywhere Hetty received a phone call for us to stop searching._" Nell said.

"So are you saying that somebody is trying to cover their tracks, or are they trying to stop you from clearing Deeks name so he will take the blame for what happened?" G asked.

"_They tried Mr. Caller; they tried._" Hetty said.

"So what, they're going to take Deeks back to Washington and parade him around like some circus-side show freak?" Kensi asked.

"_Yet again, they're going to try._" Hetty said.

"How many people did you have to threaten to get the needed information?" Sam asked.

"_None; I made the case to the director after Mr. Beale found the leak and we were given access. It's just that we won't have all the details for a week._" Hetty said.

"I think we can make the arrangement." Sam said with a smirk.

"Delay being arranged as we speak." Callen said as he hung up the phone.

As luck would have it the doctor was making his way back to the three agents, and Kensi approached him.

"Hey doctor we need you to fill about the paper for his transfer being a week from now." Kensi said.

"Why?" The doctor asked.

"There was problem back home, and it won't be fixed for at least a week." Sam said.

"I think I can arrange that." The doctor said with a smile.

The doctor walked away to put a delay in Deeks discharge to accommodate with the paper trail search back in Los Angeles. The agents went to get some sleep. It was going to be a long week.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Eric was typing away furiously at the keyboard looking for the trail the he had just lost track. Nell was looking on interest; she was about to speak up to razz Eric.

"Don't say anything, unless it's to ask if there is any way you can help." Eric says. "If you want to help me, you can piggy back off of my search and continue where I left off." Eric said.

Nell shut her mouth a beat, assessing the situation, and then helped Eric with his search. It took the tech wizards two minutes to pick the trail back up, and follow it further. When the found where the trail started Eric and Nell almost lost themselves when they found who had leaked the information. It was a paper pusher from the Secretary of the Navy office. The Wonder Twins sat in their chairs dumbfounded, and did so for at least ten minutes before Hetty cleared her throat; signaling that she was behind them.

"So this is the problem child sold that his soul for thirty pieces of silver?" Hetty asked.

Eric and Nell stared at Hetty and then shook their heads. They continued to look at her as if they were waiting for direction on what to do next.

"Dig up everything you can on this man, and get every single ounce of paper work connected to this trail copied and put into a file to give to the council upon our agents return." Hetty said.

"The game is a foot." Eric said to Nell as was Hetty walked away.

Nell and Eric got to work; starting with the mole whose name is Michael Corby.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two days later at Camp Dwyer-

Kensi was making her way towards the sick bay to check up on Deeks, but something caught her eye at the nurse's station; it was Deeks medical file. Kensi approached the nurse and asked if she could look at it. The nurse was adamant that she shouldn't do that. Kensi wasn't beneath begging, and she promised that she wouldn't divulge the information to anybody. The nurse caved, and handed the file over. Kensi stayed near the station to read the file, but was shocked when the saw the first page. It was of the numerous pictures they took before the skin grafts, and before the completion of the procedure. Kensi flipped through the file some, and then she understood why.

Why Sam and Callen stopped her from seeing Deeks while he was in surgery; while Deeks chest was being ripped off and then repaired. It broke her heart; seeing Deeks on that bed with his chest ripped to shreds and then being repaired was more than she could take. Kensi closed the file and returned it to the nurse and thanked her. Kensi was at an impasse: does she run and hide, or face it head on. And then the age old system in Kensi body started to take over: adrenaline pumping, her blood vessel increasing in size to accommodate blood flow, muscle tension increased for flight, or fight. Kensi decision: she headed to Deeks room and awaited his return to consciousness.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Office of Special Projects: four days later-

Hetty was walking into Ops when the big screen went active with a video. Everybody froze when they saw the person on screen: it was Deeks tied to a chair. All of a sudden the video started to play. A Chinese man walked and punched Deeks across the face. Deeks head rolled back, and his eyes were readjusting to the bright light in the room. The man started to speak in a Chinese dialect. Deeks just sat there and stared at the guy. The man punched Deeks again. Deeks licked his lips and spit the blood on the man's boot, which got Deeks another punch across the face. Deeks just smiled at the man. Next thing to happen was the man signaled off camera, and Deeks eyes got big.

The people in Ops didn't have a clue what was about to happen next, but seeing as Deeks eyes got huge and he started to get excited they figured it wasn't going to be good. From the direction the man pointed another man walked with what looked like wands. Across the room from Deeks was a table and what looked like a hand crank generator. Everybody could see the fear in Deeks eyes, but made no plea for them not to torture him. Deeks just sat there and waited for the men to apply the rods. One man walked over and opened Deeks shirt. Everybody in Ops could see Deeks chest: it was scarred, burned, and mangled.

A few of the support staff left the room in a hurry, all with tears in their eyes. Nell was on the verge of breaking down; she had tears in her eyes. Eric was dumbfounded; he couldn't believe what he was seeing was real, or a staged show. Hetty stood and watch in serene silence. Next thing the room heard was what sounded like a crank being turned. Them everybody in the room realized what they were watching: This was one of the many torture sessions that Deeks had to endure while being held captive. Just as the man who held the rods was walking towards him, Deeks closed his eyes and prepared for the horror to come.

{Good God, Mr. Deeks!} Hetty thought.

{Please no!} Nell pleaded.

{Sorry Deeks!} Eric thought.

And then the man holding the rods applied them to Deeks chest. Just as Deeks started to scream, Nell buried head in Eric's chest and started to sob uncontrollably for her friend; Eric was crying while watching the video and Hetty even shed a tear for the detective. The video went on for an hour; different torture methods, but always Deeks tied to the chair. Nell's sobbing got so bad that Eric had to leave Ops for one of the side offices and let her cry herself out.

"Go back to Ops." Nell said through her sobbing.

"No." Eric said.

"Go Eric!" Nell exclaimed. "Whoever did this to Deeks may try to contact us, and Hetty will need at least one of us."

"Okay." Eric said.

Eric didn't want to leave Nell in such a sad state, but she had a point. Eric gave Nell a hug, and then went back to Ops to brave whatever mess was still on the screen. By the time Eric entered the room Deeks was on the floor being revived by the men. Then Eric and Hetty saw a man as the scene in the room disappeared.

"_I won't bore you with anymore with that. Just know that the detective flat-line at least four more times._" The Chinese man said with an arrogant smile on his face.

It took Eric all of ten seconds to realize that this was live, so he scrambled to his computer and started to record the message.

"Bore me!" Hetty exclaimed. "My "detective", as you so callously put it, was just tortured for months straight before injected him with scorpion venom."

"So you know about that." The man said.

Eric saw the man's name badge and saw that it read Shí. Eric ran his name and came up with the list of his accomplishments. Eric wrote a note on a piece of paper. Just as he got Hetty's attention and showed her the note the man was introducing himself.

"_Forgive me where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself_." The man said.

"Don't bother, General Li Shí; what exactly do you have in mind?" Hetty asked.

"_It seems that I'm lacking in fire power in this fight, but what exactly do you mean by that?_" Shí asked.

"Don't play coy with me boy! You don't just call a private line of federal agency just to say hello." Hetty said scolding the general. "What are your plans for Detective Deeks?"

"_I plan on continuing our little game._" Shí said.

"You plan on killing Mr. Deeks." Hetty said.

"_More or less._" Shí said.

"Just know before this is over that you will be dead and Mr. Deeks will be in the hospital." Hetty said.

"_Will see about that._" Shí said and the disconnected the line.

The room was silent for a moment, with both Eric and Hetty staring at the big screen.

"Mr. Beale." Hetty said.

"Yeah." Eric said when he was finally able to find his voice.

"Were you able to trace where the video was coming?" Hetty asked.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to. To be honest I was so dumbfounded by the video I forgot to run a trace." Eric said. "But I was able to record your message with the general."

"All of it?" Hetty asked.

"Yeah, I got it all." Eric said. "Orders."

"Call Mr. Callen and update him on the situation." Hetty said as she was turning to leave.

"Hetty." Eric said stopping her. "The video was emailed to an N.C.I.S. server, and then forwarded to this building."

"Scrub the data, and prepare it for the file that is going to Washington." Hetty said, and then walked out.

Eric stared after Hetty for a time, and then remembered his partner was in a side office. Eric started the trace, and started scrubbing the video and the conversation; after that was started Eric went to check on Nell. When he got to the room Nell had cried herself to sleep. Eric put his tablet on silent, and lifted Nell's head into his lap. Nell reacted at first almost afraid, but after a few seconds she relaxed. Eric got sleepy, he turned the volume back on and then position Nell so she was sitting comfortably (more for Eric's sake) in his lap. After a time Eric drifted off to sleep. Nell, subconsciously, smiled and kissed Eric; then drifted back off to sleep.

**T.B.C.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Deeks was waking to the gentle touch of a hand caressing his cheek, and drops of water on his chest. Seeing as how the drops of water have been going on for some time and it didn't feel like his chest was on fire, the operation was a success. The gentle caress and the drops on his chest can only mean one person.

"Fer-" Deeks said.

Kensi went still and listened. When she saw Deeks heard start to move slightly she trained her attention on him. Hoping, begging, and praying that Deeks would wake up and not be in any serious pain.

"Fern." Deeks said after struggling to get his mouth to move.

"Hi Shaggy." Kensi said, with tears in her eyes. "I'll be right back."

Kensi left to go get the doctor, and then Deeks was stuck in limbo.

{They say the mind wanders into dark places when it has nothing to focus on.} Deeks thought.

"Doubly true when in the hospital waiting for news." Deeks said

Deeks didn't have to wait long for the doctor to return. The doctor filed in and removed Deeks shirt, and gave a cursory glance.

"How do you feel detective?" The doctor asked.

"Seeing as how my partner tears were landing on my chest, I'm going to say great." Deeks said.

"You sure?" The doctor asked.

"I barely touched my chest when I was back in that warehouse doc, and my chest flared up. So yeah I'm good." Deeks said.

"Okay let's see how those legs are doing." The doctor said.

"Why?" Deeks asked.

"You could try to get your legs working again, seeing as how it's been a week and you've been bed ridden, or you can ride in a wheel chair back to Washington D.C. for you hearings." The doctor said.

"When do we leave?" Deeks asked.

"Tomorrow." Kensi

"Tomorrow, really? And you're now getting me up and moving?" Deeks asked.

"With your track record Detective Deeks it was the smart move." The doctor said.

Deeks stopped and thought back on the past six and half months, give or take, and realize that he was surprised that he even made it out of that dungeon in the first place.

"So when do we start?" Deeks asked.

"Now." The doctor said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Within twenty-four hours of his awaking up, Deeks was able to get some response out of his legs. Deeks was able to walk short distance without assistance, but walking longer distances was a challenge.

"I'm going to be frank with you, there are two choices: a cane, or a wheel chair." The doctor said.

Deeks didn't even consider his options.

"Cane." Deeks said without hesitating.

"Cane, for what?" Sam asked walking into the hospital room.

"Deeks has elected to walk with the assistance of a cane." Kensi said, smirking at Deeks.

"It beats the heck out of getting around in a wheel chair like Professor Xavier." Deeks said.

"Hey what's wrong with using a wheel chair?" Sam asked.

"Would you use it if you could walk; albeit, doing so with the assistance of a cane?" Deeks asked giving Sam a look.

From what Callen and Kensi could tell it was more along the lines of a glare, as opposed to a look.

{There's a story there.} Callen thought. {And it probably has to do whatever happened while I and Kensi were in Iran.}

Sam held his hands up in surrender, and backed away. Sam was acutely aware of the glare that he received from Deeks. Deeks grabbed his cane and got up from the chair. Deeks exited the room and made his way towards the hanger. By the time the rest of the agents caught up to Deeks he was exiting the building.

"Easier there Doctor House; the committee will be waiting when you get there." Callen said.

"The committee is a waste of time." Deeks said.

"Then why the rush?" Sam asked.

"Why the rush?" Deeks asked stopping and turning to face Sam. "I want to get back Washington and put this little charade behind me, and get back to what little life that I have left; and possibly salvage whatever is left of it."

Sam stood there and watched Deeks. When Sam didn't respond, Deeks turned and continued walking towards the hanger. Sam gave Deeks some space and followed after him. As Kensi and Callen resumed their walked, Callen approached Kensi.

"Do you have any idea what that was about?" G asked.

"I think something may have happened while we were in Iran." Kensi said.

"You think?" Callen asked.

Kensi hesitated before talking.

"Deeks and I have been at odds since the case involving Monica." Kensi said.

"You never forgave him for working that "op" without official N.C.I.S. backup did you?" Callen asked.

When Kensi didn't respond, Callen knew that his two junior agents were at odds. Or was it just Kensi?

{Deeks was taking orders from Assistant Director Granger. It's not like he could say no if he still wanted to stay on with N.C.I.S.; not even Hetty could have saved Deeks on that one.} Callen thought.

Callen thought back to when the S.E.A.L.S. brought back Deeks in a little over a week ago. And then the entire time Deeks has been in the sick bay, Kensi didn't want to leave Deeks side. Callen stole a look and Kensi, and the turned to look at Deeks and thought that Kensi might care more for Deeks than she lets on.

{Kensi care for Deeks, and doesn't want him to get his self killed. If Deeks dies it would be another man that she loved and cared about that left her. And I'm not exactly sure how long that list is, but I'm pretty sure that if we lost Deeks; well I don't want to think of that scenario.} Callen thought.

The agents boarded the plane bound for Washington D.C., and awaited departure. It was going to be a long flight.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Los Angeles-

Eric was starting to wake up when he felt motion. When he opened his eyes, Eric was looking directly into his partners eyes. When he looked back into her eyes he didn't see anger and hurt, only wonderment and curiosity.

"I didn't want you to wake up with a crink in your neck." Eric said stammering.

Nell got up and walked away. Eric grabbed his tablet and checked for messaged, or hits and came up empty; albeit, the file of the information that was prepared to exonerate their friend had been finalized and was waiting to be sent. As Eric was entering Ops, he saw that Nell was already at her computer and Hetty was waiting for an update.

"The file of evidence proving Deeks innocence is ready to go." Eric said.

At the time the computers started to beep, signaling that Eric got a hit.

"Looks like I got a hit." Eric said as he sat at his computer and brought up the search results.

The people that were in question of the search were all Chinese, and all with a connection to military.

"And what exactly are the doing in Los Angeles?" Hetty asked.

Eric type in a few lines of code and the program ran a trace of all the people in question. They had random destinations, but there was one common vector. There were two at one address at any given time.

"What address is that?" Hetty asked.

Eric had the address brought up on google maps, and building in question was an apartment complex. Eric and Nell were lost, but Hetty knew that building.

"Eric, alert L.A.P.D.; they have a mousetrap set for Detective Deeks when he returns from Washington." Hetty said.

"On it." Eric said.

Eric and Nell sat at the computers and ran a trace and prepare to forward it to the L.A.P.D. so they could catch these guys.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Twenty-four hours later: Washington D.C.-

The L.A. team was at Andrews Air Force base awaiting the escort to pick up Deeks and take him to the federal building for questioning.

"How long are we going to have to wait for my escort to the circus to show up?" Deeks asked.

"Not long Detective Deeks." A familiar voice said.

The L.A. team turned and saw Director Vance walk up flanked by Gibbs and Tony.

"Boss." Callen said.

"Agent Gibbs." Sam and Kensi said.

Deeks just stood there and watched the back slapping going on between the agents, and this was the first time the L.A. meeting Special Agent Tony DiNozzo also. Deeks stood there and watched the exchange and just admired the fact that his team was completely blasé about his presence there. Vance took stock of the fact that Deeks was standing by himself and watching the events.

"Detective Deeks you will be riding with Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo." Director Vance said.

Deeks was taken back by the directors' decision, and scanned the crowd. He noticed the awkward glances, and mainly his partner's. It was one of hurt, disappointment, and anger. Deeks opened his mouth like he was going to object to the director's order and then shut it again, and then Deeks look at Director Vance's men.

"Lead the way." Deeks said to Agent Gibbs and Tony, waving for them to lead the way.

The two agents lead detective towards the suv. Kensi started to follow, but was stopped by the director.

"Agent Blye." Director Vance said.

Kensi stopped in her tracks and then turned to look at the director, almost defiantly.

"You three are needed at the Naval Yard. Hetty wants to brief and update you." Director Vance said.

The three agents stared at each other for a few seconds, and then followed Director Vance.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"You two want to explain the reason I've been separated from my team?" Deeks asked curtly, and with totally disregard.

"I'm guessing because they ignored you." Gibbs said.

"And decided to catch up with old friends instead of introducing you." Tony said.

"Nice one Tony." Gibbs said.

"Thank you, boss." Tony said.

"Don't disregard the smart aleck, Gibbs. They are usually the ones to come up with interesting pieces of information that are necessary to move the case forward, or close it." Deeks said.

Gibbs and Tony appraised Deeks a beat and then looked at each other.

"I play dumb Agent Gibbs, but my brain power is higher than I let on." Deeks said.

Gibbs thought about what Deeks said, and got this look in his eye. Deeks knew that look; knew it all too well.

"Dream on Agent Gibbs. My team may not appreciate my usefulness, but I have no intentions of jumping ship." Deeks said.

After Deeks finished speaking, he entered the federal building.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Back at the Naval Yard, the team was up in M.T.A.C. waiting for the Los Angeles office to come on line. The team was silent and divided; also Director Vance was watching the team for a response. The screen went live from the West coast; Hetty was standing in ops with Eric and Nell.

"What do you have for us?" Callen asked.

Director Vance watched the response of the team. Upon seeing Hetty the team came together and listened to Hetty.

{How Deeks can stand them is something else, but they work together when they have too.} Director Vance thought.

"_We received an interesting video last week. It was from this man._" Hetty said.

Eric taped a few buttons on his tablet and a picture showed up on the screen in M.T.A.C. in D.C.; the team looked at the picture and then back to Hetty.

"_Is General Li Shí; he was responsible for the abduction and torture of Kensi and Deeks._" Hetty said.

"_We found evidence that the Chinese are also in Los Angeles, and preparing to ambush Mr. Deeks upon his return home._" Nell said.

"_That and we found evidence that the Chinese are going to try again._" Eric said.

"How is that?" Callen asked

"_We had a conversation with the General last week._" Hetty said.

"How?" Director Vance asked.

"_We had a mole in the Secretary of the Navy's office." Nell said. "They leaked the details of the route and that Deeks had a password to access the computer._"

"Has this all been added to the file that was collect to exonerate Deeks?" Kensi asked.

People in M.T.A.C, both in D.C. and Los Angeles, could hear the strain in Kensi voice.

"_That and a video were uploaded before the conversation._" Eric said.

"What was on the video?" Director Vance asked.

There was silence on the other end of the line. Hetty, Eric and Nell all fidget; uncomfortably.

Callen noticed the hesitation coming from Hetty.

"Were there people in the video that we know?" Sam asked.

Hetty hesitated a beat, and then nodded to Eric. Eric typed a few buttons, and then returned his gaze to the screen. Sam could see sadness, and fear in the eyes of his boss and tech engineers; something he never saw from in Hetty. The team in D.C. saw a video pop up on the screen: It was of Deeks sitting in a dark room tied to a chair. Everybody in D.C. was taken back by the video on screen and Deeks being tied to a chair. The people heard a squeak in M.T.A.C in D.C.; they all looked at Kensi. Kensi looked like she was about to faint.

"For the mental sanity of Kensi, don't play the video." Sam said.

"Play the video." Director Vance said.

The L.A. team turned and looked at Director Vance. The tech engineer in the D.C. office followed the director's orders and booted up the video. The last thing Sam saw in Hetty's eye, before the video play, was tears.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Back at the federal building, Deeks was listening to the committee drone on about failure to follow protocol, leaking sensitive information to our enemies; the lead member of the committee continued on. It was so mundane that Deeks was having trouble staying awake.

"Are we boring you Detective Deeks?" Asked one of the committee members.

"If my heart had stopped beating you might have bored me to death, but I digress." Deeks said.

The committee members gave Deeks death stares.

"Please." Deeks scoffed. "I'm a lawyer, and a trained investigator. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that there was a leak in the federal government."

"That all conjecture, and wild theory." Said another member of the committee.

"Is it?" Deeks asked, returning his own death stare.

"Your proof?" The lead committee member asked.

"That one's pretty easy to figure out. Only members of N.C.I.S. Office of Special Projects team, the director and assistant director of N.C.I.S., the Secretary of the Navy, and the D.O.D. knew of." Deeks said.

"Speculative." Said another member of the committee.

Deeks looked at the committee and then looked at his legal representative. The man nodded at Deeks, and then handed Deeks a briefcase. Deeks opened the briefcase and pulled out several large folders; there were fourteen folders in all. After closing the briefcase and putting it back on the floor, Deeks approached the bench; while his attorney walked to the conference hall door.

"What are you doing Detective Deeks?" Asked the lead committee member.

"Giving you what you asked for: proof." Deeks said.

Deeks laid the folders in front of every member on the committee, while the attorney was wheeling a tv set up to the table. Just as Deeks was finishing passing out the last folder the attorney had set up the tv to play a video. Deeks pressed play on the video and took a seat in his chair. Everything he had experience for the past six months was about to be laid bare before the committee.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Okay just one question." Callen said.

Callen was white as a sheet after watching the video involving Deeks torture. Callen has seen a lot of things, but it never got any easier watching a team mate get tortured. Kensi had tears in her eyes, and Sam shirt had been used to catch her tears. Sam was motionless. All he could remember was Kensi burying her face into his chest and cry uncontrollably. Next thing he knew was that the video was over and he couldn't move; it was almost as if watching the video had some kind of psychological effect on him.

As if Sam was in that room and he was force to watch Deeks be torture. If Sam had any problems with Deeks before, there were none now. In his shell-shocked state, the SEAL had bonded with the detective.

"_Yes Mr. Callen._" Hetty said.

"You said that the Chinese planned to ambush Deeks." Callen said.

Upon saying that the Chinese were going to ambush Deeks, Sam came back to reality.

"The Chinese have been staking out Deeks apartment haven't they?" Sam asked.

"_They have, Mr. Hanna._" Hetty said.

"What is N.C.I.S. doing about it?" Kensi asked.

"_We have taken the necessary steps to prevent the Chinese from kidnapping Mr. Deeks again._" Hetty said.

"Where the Chinese agents current location?" Director Vance asked.

"_The county jail, isolated from the rest of the population._" Eric said.

"County?" Callen asked.

"_The L.A.P.D. has been given instructions to use non-lethal methods to incapacitate the agents if they give them any trouble._" Hetty said.

"Well played, Hetty." Callen said.

"_Thank you Mr. Callen._" Hetty said.

"When will they be transferred to federal custody?" Kensi asked.

"_We are working on finding a facility large enough to accommodate the group._" Hetty said.

After Hetty finished speaking to Kensi, she disconnected the call.

"So what now?" Kensi asked.

"We wait." Sam said.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

After three hours of watching the torture video, one of the committee members called for the video to be stopped. Deeks cut the video and the hall few silent. Even in silence of the hall, Deeks could still hear his screams echoing in his ears, and mind.

{I think I'm going to have nightmares for the foreseeable future.} Deeks thought.

Deeks appraised the committee a beat; they were all visible shaken.

{Good.} Deeks thought, and then stood. Once he had the committee's full attention then he spoke.

"I'm guessing there endless hours of my torture to watch, but I'm going to spare you the details. I want you to look over those file that I gave; one folder contains the information that was leaked, the other is my medical records while I was being treated at Camp Dwyer. After that is all finished I want you to think about what you saw and read, and then I want you to make a decision." Deeks said.

"This session is adjourned until the evidence can be fully reviewed, and decision can be reached." The lead committee member said, and then dismissed the room.

Just as Deeks was exiting the room something, or someone caught his eye; it was an Asian man in a business suit. Deeks recognized the man, so no introduction was necessary.

"Detective Deeks allow me to-"

"That's pretty ballsy, even for you, coming to the Capitol don't you think, General Shí?" Deeks asked.

**T.B.C.**


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

"I didn't want you to think that I had forgotten about you." Shí said.

"Forgotten? You are one strange person; though I have to say that your people are pretty sloppy if they let me escape." Deeks said. "You didn't forget about me, you were just biding your time; waiting for the right moment to strike. Just know that this will be last encounter. After my next capture it will _end_."

Deeks turned and walked away, but Shí grabbed his arm stopping him.

"There is nothing, or no one, stopping me from kidnapping you and finishing it right here and now." Shí said.

"Is this man bothering you detective?" A security guard asked Deeks.

"No he's not. As a matter of fact he was just leaving." Deeks said.

Shí let go of Deeks arm and walked away; just as he was out ear shot Gibbs and Tony approached Deeks.

"Who's the stiff in the suit?" Tony asked.

"Someone that will make Director Vance lose his cool." Deeks said and then walked towards the elevator.

"Why do you say that?" Gibbs asked.

"That was General Li Shí." Deeks said as he was approaching the elevator.

"And he's special because?" Tony asked.

The elevator opened and the three men stepped on.

"The general was the man that had kidnapped, and tortured me and Kensi for the past six months." Deeks said as the elevator doors had shut.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs, Tony and Deeks were walking into the bull pen at the Navy Yard.

"McGee start a trace: Li Shí." Gibbs said

"Starting trace." McGee said

"I wouldn't bother." Deeks said

"Why?" McGee.

"Run it McGee." Gibbs said.

"Don't take my word for it, but Li is gone." Deeks said.

"Li?" a voice said.

Gibbs, Deeks, Tony, and McGee turned looking up at the balcony; they saw Director Vance flanked by Callen, Sam, and Kensi.

"Yes, Li." Deeks said.

"Li as in General Li Shí the same man that abducted and torture you and Agent Blye for the past six months?" Director Vance asked.

"They didn't torture Kensi physically, but yes General Li Shí." Deeks said.

Director Vance rest his face in his hand to cover his expression; while Kensi exclaimed.

"What was he doing here?!"

"Isn't obvious?" Sam asked.

"He came back to get you two." Callen said.

"Two?" McGee asked.

"Yes, two." Sam said

"I'm going to side with McGee on this one." Deeks said.

"Oh yeah, why?" Kensi asked.

"Anybody see the video Li posted? Or better yet, I'm going to stereotype here, do the Chinese usually hit women?" Deeks asked.

"That was pretty low, but well played." Tony said.

"I'm going to say that they gave you a few scrapes and scratches, but your torture Kensi was psychological." Deeks said as he looked Kensi in her eyes.

Silence had fallen over the room for a moment, and then Kensi realized how she was tortured.

"You know now don't you?" Deeks asked Kensi.

Kensi started to get teary eyed, but nodded her understanding of the situation.

"How was she tortured?" McGee asked

"They made me-" Kensi started to speak, but trailed off unable to speak; unwilling to dredge up the memories of the past six months.

"They tortured Kensi by making her listen to Deeks scream for the past six months." Sam said.

"There were a few times where the made her watch, too. And Li plans to finish what he started." Deeks said.

With that Deeks turned and headed for the elevator. When the elevator doors opened Kensi watched as Deeks got on, pressed a button, and then the elevator doors shutting block Deeks from her sight. Kensi hoped that Deeks wouldn't do anything stupid that would get him killed. The room was bathed in silence until McGee spoke again.

"Uh, boss."

"Yeah McGee." Gibbs said.

"That trace you wanted on Li." McGee said pointing to his computer.

Director Vance, Callen, Sam, Kensi came down off the balcony to check McGee's computer while Tony and Gibbs walked around to look at the search.

"Well I have the general on camera until he gets to the bus station. Once he gets to the bus station I lose him. I check the cameras in the station he's not there." McGee said.

"You want us to head out there and ask around?" Tony asked.

"Don't bother." Callen said.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"He wanted us to follow him to the bus station, but Li didn't enter that bus station." Callen said.

"If I had to guess Li will try again, but he will send his men to collect Deeks instead of doing it himself." Sam said.

Kensi could hear the people in the bull pen continue to speak, but she walked away drowning out all conversations around her until they were ambient noise; something to be ignored. As Kensi was walking towards an empty office she picked up a tail. A tall, brunette that was following her with piqued interest.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks rode the elevator down its last stop and got off. As he was walking away from the elevator he realized what room he was approaching. Glass doors that looked into a darkened room, long metal tables: a morgue. Deeks approached the doors and was prepared to look in, but they slid open for him, beckoning for him to enter; so Deeks entered. He looked around and found a desk in the corner, to the left of the door. Deeks sat in the chair and spun around in it. By the time it had stopped spinning Deeks made a pillow of his arms and rest them on the table, and rest his head in his arm. When Deeks wakes up from his nightmare he would have company.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi was sitting in the office when she realized that she had company; a tall brunette with dark skin, brown eyes who was attractive.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kensi asked.

"Long enough to know that you wanted to hide from the rest of the group." The woman said taking a chair next to her. "I'm Ziva David."

"Kensi Blye."

"What happened, if you don't mind my asking?" Ziva asked.

"Have you heard the news that's going around this city?" Kensi asked.

"I heard bits and pieces: two federal agents were captured and one of them leaked troop positions to the enemy." Ziva said.

"The two federal agents were me-"

"And your partner." Ziva said finishing Kensi sentence. "How bad was it?"

"How bad was what?' Kensi asked.

"Kensi, just to give you a little background on me: I'm former Mossad turned N.C.I.S. Special Agent; I know what it's like to be held captive behind enemy lines." Ziva said.

Kensi appraised Ziva a bit.

{They say it's easier to open up to a stranger, than someone you know. Plus this stranger has been held by enemy forces.} Kensi thought.

"I was horrible; albeit, my partner got the brunt of it. But I still had the honors of being in the same building, sometimes in the room when they tortured Deeks." Kensi said.

"So your torture was psychological?" Ziva asked. "They made you watch Deeks get tortured, or at the very least listen to his screams."

Kensi nodded her head.

"Why did the Chinese abduct you two? Isn't Deeks just a liaison officer; and I say that with the utmost respect for the position because that's where I started when I came to N.C.I.S. as the liaison officer with Mossad." Ziva said.

"That is a good question." Kensi said. "One that I'm still trying to figure out."

"What happened?" Ziva asked.

"I'm not sure; Deeks and I were transporting the laptop back to Ops when we were ambushed. They disabled our car and shot us up with some kind of anesthetic because the last thing I remember before waking up in a prison cell in China was Deeks getting out of the suv and returning fire." Kensi said.

"The laptop: was it N.C.I.S. issued, or was it the suspects?" Ziva asked.

"No it belonged to Isaak Sidorov, the arms dealer we were chasing at the time." Kensi said.

"Yeah I remember him; I heard Director Vance talking about him to Assistant Director Granger. Sidorov had three nuclear bombs that he wanted to sell." Ziva said.

"Technically, he had only two. The third one was detonated to prove that the bombs were still functional." Kensi said.

Ziva appraised Kensi a beat and then asked.

"I'm guessing the reason for wanting to be alone has nothing to do with your kidnapper General Li Shí presence in D.C.; as opposed to an "argument" that you and Deeks had." Ziva said.

"Deeks was spying on a Swedish, I think he was Swedish, arms dealer that made his business stationary in the form of a night club. So Deeks approached one of the man's hostesses and had them dig up information on the man." Kensi said.

"Deeks was living undercover with this woman for the duration of the searches?" Ziva asked.

Kensi nodded her head, and just sat there silently for a time. Ziva examined Kensi and saw a tear fall from her eye.

"You thought Deeks was unfaithful?" Ziva asked.

"That's the funny part: we aren't even in a relationship." Kensi said as she wiped another tear.

"What did Deeks say about the whole this search he was doing?" Ziva asked.

"He said that it was Granger's idea." Kensi said

"How was Deeks acting around the two of you?" Ziva asked.

"Uncomfortable; uncomfortable around the suspect because she wasn't thinking about their safety; uncomfortable around me because-"

Kensi trailed off trying to find the words to express the hurt she saw in Deeks eye when she accused him of seeing Monica, while attempting to build his relationship with her.

"Deeks was heartbroken because he caused you to doubt his faithfulness because of this "op" that the assistant director made him carry out?" Ziva asked.

Kensi nodded her head.

"When Deeks was interrogating the suspect how did he act, what was his body posture like?" Ziva asked.

"Deeks was heartbroken because I wasn't supposed to find out that he was working on the side with Granger. He didn't want to be in the same building as me and the suspect. Deeks looked defeated." Kensi said shedding a few more tears.

Ziva pulled Kensi into hug and let her cry. Ziva started to hum a tune that she hasn't heard for the greater part of a decade; a tune she last heard when she was still on speaking terms with her father. The two women sat there for a time holding each other. As Kensi pulled away Ziva spoke.

"I don't know what your relationship with Deeks is like, but I wouldn't wait long to reconcile your differences. Deeks will need all the support he can get from you before this case is over." Ziva said.

With that Ziva got up from the chair and left the office; with Kensi leaving short while later.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Ducky was stepping off the elevator when he heard screaming, and crashing coming from the morgue. Just as Ducky entered the room he saw that his desk had been messed up, papers and writing utensils everywhere, and his chair had toppled over backwards.

{Who's this blond shaggy head man sitting in my chair?} Ducky thought.

"I'm guessing you're the coroner." Deeks said after he caught his breath.

"Doctor Donald Mallard, or Ducky for short." Duck said reaching out his hand.

"N.C.I.S. L.A.P.D. liaison officer Detective Martin Deeks, or you can just call me Deeks." Deeks said, getting up off the floor and shaking Ducky's hand.

"What brings you down into my office, Mr. Deeks?" Ducky asked.

"Just trying to forget the past six months, plus the conversation that I had prior to coming into your office." Deeks said as he picked the chair back up and sat back in it.

"Oh so you're the one that has been retrieve from China along with that female agent." Ducky said, as he hung up his coat and pulled a chair to listen to Deeks.

"Kensi Blye." Deeks said as he ran a hand through his hair.

Deeks was silent for a moment; attempting to collect his thoughts.

"I'm sensing conflicted feelings about the job, and Miss. Blye." Ducky said.

"That's putting it mildly." Deeks said.

"Okay conflict feelings for the job first." Ducky said.

"I've spent three years pretending to be a federal agent, but I didn't have any training on how to deal with torture." Deeks said.

"That's thing about torture Mr. Deeks no one can prepare for it. You just have to make do with what you have in that moment, and pray it doesn't destroy you in the long run. Having you been having nightmares?" Ducky asked.

"Yes, but what you witnessed was the first one that got a physically response out of me." Deeks said.

"Want to talk about it?" Ducky asked.

"I'm not so sure about that's a good idea." Deeks said.

"What do you have to lose?" Ducky asked.

"Touché." Deeks said, which got a chuckle out of Ducky.

"How long were you held captive and tortured?" Ducky asked.

"Six months." Deeks said.

"Six months, oh good lord." Ducky said.

"It was a fun six months." Deeks said.

Ducky smirked at Deeks comment, and then realized a good reason why the team out in L.A. likes him.

"You like to crack jokes a lot?" Ducky asked.

"A little; more so for other people's benefit than mine." Deeks said.

There was silence in the room. Deeks was trying to regain is composure, while Ducky study him.

"What is the relationship of everybody on your team like?" Ducky asked.

"Ever heard the phrase "beat you like a red-headed step child?"" Deeks asked.

"Yes." Ducky said.

"I'm the step child." Deeks said effortlessly.

Ducky smirked at Deeks joke, and waved for him to continue.

"Callen just follows orders, Sam hates me with a passion, and Kensi is pissed at me because neither of us are willing to be open and honest about our feeling towards each." Deeks said.

A stray tear slipped out of Deeks tear duct and slid it's down his nose, and onto his cheek. Deeks wiped the tear away and saw that he had lost Ducky.

"When I first started at N.C.I.S. nobody wanted to welcome to the team until Hetty said it was her decision; only then did Callen welcome me to the team. Sam doesn't trust me because I have no formal ties to the military; Sam went as far as to question my character." Deeks said with more tears in his eyes when he mentioned that Sam had questioned his character.

Ducky sucked in a sharp breath at Sam's actions.

{There are a lot of things that are questionable in this world, but questioning somebodies character is never the right to do; especially a federal agent's work ethic. Not unless there is probably cause to do so.} Ducky thought.

"And Miss. Blye?" Ducky asked.

"Well six months ago I was working a case for Granger and it went south when the person I was using to spy got bold and stole a considerable amount of money." Deeks said.

"How much did she steal?" Ducky asked.

"Ten million dollars, in diamonds I might add." Deeks said.

Ducky grimaced at the amount that was stolen, and then thought for a moment; Deeks fell silent again.

"How did you feel when you had to explain to both women that it was a ruse?" Ducky asked.

"With the suspect I was a little upset telling her that I used her to do a job, it comes with the territory, but Kensi I-"

Deeks trailed off into nothingness and shed a few more tears. Ducky study Deeks a beat and then asked.

"You love Kensi don't you?"

"Yes." Deeks said.

"Does she know?" Ducky asked.

Deeks shook his head.

"Why not?" Ducky asked.

"In all honesty if I had told the truth it might have ruined, or destroyed the chances of a relationship with her. I wanted so badly to tell her that I love her and that I was faithful, but she wasn't ready to hear it." Deeks said sobering up.

"I'm guessing these past six months in captivity brought you closer?" Ducky asked.

"We still haven't had a private moment to speak." Deeks said. "But it might have tempered our bond a little."

At that time the phone rang. Ducky answered it, and Deeks couldn't hear who, or what was being discussed. When Ducky hung up, he studied Deeks a beat.

"That was Agent Gibbs; your need up in MTAC." Ducky said.

"Where's that at?" Deeks asked.

"Take the elevator to the top floor, Tony will be waiting for you." Ducky said.

Deeks shook Ducky's hand and then left the morgue.

"What an amazing man." Ducky said, and then set out to get ready for the day.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Where were you at?" Tony asked as Deeks got off the elevator.

"I had a nice chat with you M.E. / psychologist." Deeks said.

"Ah Ducky, a great man, and a great friend." Tony said as he opened MTAC.

"Nice scanner." Deeks said. "That come standard, or is that an aftermarket accessory?"

Tony laughed as the two men entered MTAC, but the room was dead silent; took all of Deeks ten seconds to figure out why.

"Detective Deeks it's so good to see you again." General Li Shí

"I'd say it's still too soon to see you again, but that would be a moot issue." Deeks said approaching the group.

"Ah there is no need for hostilities; I just want to have a friendly conversation." Shí said.

Gibbs signaled to McGee to record the conversation. McGee hit the necessary keys and then gave a thumbs up.

"I have a question." Deeks said. "Why kidnap American agents and torture them for six months?"

"Information." Shí said.

"You're Chinese; why steal information from us?" Deeks said

"Isn't it obvious: money." Shí said. "My time in the military is running short so I had to come up with a way to get information to your enemies, and make a profit in the process."

"How original." Deeks said, with the L.A. team smirking at his comment.

"You got away once, but that will not happen the next time." Shí said and then disconnected the call.

Deeks stood there and listened to the conversation going on around him. He heard the words _Chinese_ and _state department_, but everything else he had drowned out. Deeks stared off into space until he felt a hand on his back. When Deeks turned around he was looking into the eyes of his beautiful partner. Deeks was afraid of the conversation, but knew it was coming. So Deeks wave for Kensi to lead the way, and she turned and headed for the door. After exiting MTAC, Kensi and Deeks headed for the elevator.

After they got on, the partners took the elevator down a couple levels and wound up in the evidence garage. They stepped into the garage a few feet, and then Kensi turned and looked at Deeks. Her mismatched browns bore into his baby blues and she could see the conflict and turmoil reaching critical mass. Kensi reached a hand out and rested it against Deeks cheek, and Deeks rested his hand on top of Kensi staring back into her eyes with tears that threatened to spill forth. Deeks couldn't see anything but pain and suffering, but Deeks thought he saw a glimmer of hope; that they might make it out of this fiasco with fewer scars than they already have.

{Easier said than done.} Deeks thought.

Before the partners could respond Kensi phone rang. She answered, and remained silent while somebody on the other end spoke; after the conversation was over she disconnected the call, and looked at Deeks.

"They have a plan for smoking out some of the general's men, so we need to head back up to the bull pen."

Kensi' voice was lacking emotion, but her eyes were still harboring the pain and sorrow that she was attempting to hide. Before Kensi turned for the elevator Deeks reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Don't worry Fern; we'll make it through this." Deeks said.

**T.B.C.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

Deeks and Kensi stepped off the elevator and headed for the bull pen. Deeks was making a mental note of the situation. All he did was step into the bull pen and notice that everybody's eyes were on him and Kensi, but to be more exact they were on him.

"Just let it be." Deeks whispered to Kensi, to which she just gave him a questioning look.

"Detective I'm guessing you figured how this is going to play out." Director Vance stated.

"Sadly I do." Deeks said.

"You can't be serious." Kensi said showing complete disdain for the plan.

"Let it be Kensi." Deeks pleaded.

"But-"

"I know how you feel Kensi, trust me; albeit, there isn't a direct way to draw out Shí's men without bait." Deeks said.

"You know what they say about the bait, don't you?" Kensi asked.

"Excuse us a minute." Deeks said.

Deeks pulled Kensi towards the window and had a private chat with her.

"Why are you doing this Kensi?" Deeks asked.

"Trying to protect my partner." Kensi said.

"Really?" Deeks asked.

Kensi gave Deeks her death glare.

"Kensi until we put Shí and his men in the prison or in the ground I won't be safe and you know it!" Deeks said.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I'm comfortable with this decision." Kensi said.

"Is this about the argument overlooking Sidorov's mansion?" Deeks asked.

Kensi had become slack jaw at Deeks bringing up the argument from six months ago. When Kensi regained her composure she had tears in her eyes.

"Or is this about me not keeping that promise when Agent Snyder was murdered?" Deeks asked.

After Deeks had finish his sentence Kensi had started crying. Deeks had pulled Kensi into his embrace, wrapping her up in his body; as if to protect her from the world. Deeks was fighting his own tears, but he knew what had to be done and gain some rest for the time being.

{Not that it would matter. If I can't quell these nightmares it won't matter.} Deeks thought.

Deeks knew that he wouldn't be getting much sleep when he gets back to L.A., but for some reason standing there holding Kensi he felt a calm and at peace.

"If it makes you feel any better these past six months have taking its toll on me. And as much as I would rather be handing this off to somebody else I'm the prime target. I want to tell you something, but it has to wait for the time being. Be good and I will tell you when I return." Deeks said.

Kensi started to mellow out and nodded her head understanding the situation, and her appreciation of his honesty. Kensi pulled away and started to clean herself up. Ziva walked over and handed Kensi a Kleenex. Ziva looked at Deeks, and he nodded back; then Deeks walked back to join the group.

"Everything okay?" Callen asked when Deeks rejoined the group; to which Deeks just glare at Callen.

"You were saying Director Vance." Deeks said.

"I had a few of our agents run down a lead about the whereabouts of Shí. It seems that he has been hiding out in a warehouse in Alexandria." Director Vance said.

Deeks knows that the warehouse is a setup. If they can kidnap Deeks they will do it, but Shí will be miles away.

{I'm going to be looking over my shoulder for lord knows how long.} Deeks thought.

"Is there a problem Deeks?" Callen asked.

"Just to be perfectly clear this raid we are about to run will only snag foot soldiers at best, nobody from the general's inner circle or the general himself." Deeks said.

"It's a risk we have to take." Gibbs said.

"But we are on the same page that the general is somewhere else." Deeks said.

"_We_ heard you Deeks." Sam said.

Deeks studied Sam a beat, and then wave for Director Vance to continue the plan.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Just as the team was gearing up to make a move on the warehouse Director Vance spoke up.

"Mr. Deeks you are going in unarmed, and I need Agent Blye to remain behind."

Kensi was about to speak up, but Deeks shook his head. Kensi kept quiet, and held her peace.

"Unarmed." Deeks repeated.

"They will be more willing to engage if you're without a weapon." Gibbs said.

"Must be easy for you to say that." Deeks said.

"I would do the same thing." Gibbs said.

"Hm." Deeks said, and then walked over to Kensi and looked her in the eye.

The partners looked into each other eyes, attempting to seek a form of solace in their partner's gaze.

"Mount up." Gibbs said.

Deeks leaned in and kissed Kensi on her forehead. When Deeks pulled back Kensi had reached inside Deeks coat with her right hand, while her left hand reached up and traced the scar on Deeks face. Deeks turned and went to get into one of the chargers. When the chargers left the building Kensi started to tear up.

"I'm heading up to M.T.A.C. to watch the raid. I'll leave somebody in the bull pen when you are ready to watch the feed." Director Vance said.

When Kensi didn't respond the director left the garage and head back up the M.T.A.C.; after Director Vance left Kensi collapsed to her knees and let the storm that was building within her free and ravage her being.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Are you sure we should have left Kensi behind?" Callen asked.

"Kensi is emotionally compromised and it might have cause the mission to fail. " Gibbs said.

"What about Deeks?" Sam asked.

Gibbs followed Sam's train of thought.

"You two know that there will are always risk in this line of work." Gibbs said.

"I understand what you're saying: remain focused on the task at hand; but Kensi and Deeks have formed a stronger bond because of the six months being held behind enemy lines." Sam said.

"Meaning?" Gibbs asked.

"Kensi has more of a calming effect on Deeks." Sam said.

Gibbs realized what this conversation was truly about, in his mind he flashed back to when he saw Kensi ran her hand over the scar on Deeks face. Gibbs noticed that Deeks had relaxed a little; and then in bull pen when he hugged, the tension seemed to be leaving his body whenever she was in close proximity to Deeks.

"I understand your point Agent Hanna, but Director Vance made the call for Kensi to remain behind, and for that I'm sorry." Gibbs said.

The three men remained silent for the rest of the trip, but the conversation in the second charger was telling.

"Detective Deeks." Ziva said trying to start a conversation.

"You can call me Deeks, or Marty." Deeks said.

"Okay Deeks, what is you're partnership with Kensi like?" Ziva asked.

Deeks froze and studied Ziva a beat. After a few seconds he made eye contact with Tony in the rearview mirror.

"Don't look at me; you're on your own." Tony said trying to stay out of this conversation.

"Thanks Tony." Deeks said gruffly. "I'm not really sure. We're still trying to pick up the pieces from the fallout of the past six months and try to put them back together again."

"Because of the torture or the argument when you were chasing Sidorov?" Ziva asked.

Deeks thought on Ziva's question long and hard. Thinking back neither Kensi nor him has had a quiet moment to bury the hatchet since they were chasing Sidorov.

{Fern must still have strong feelings if she is crying, and worried about me going out unarmed.} Deeks thought.

It was at this time he felt something resting in the interior coat pocket. Deeks felt the object resting in his coat, and from the outline he could tell that it was a knife.

{I guess her partner doesn't go unarmed.} Deeks thought

"It is a trying partnership, but I wouldn't give her up for anyone else in a heartbeat." Deeks said.

"So she's worth it?" Ziva asked.

"We have been through a lot of tough situations together, and we have grown close. I trust her with my life, and she trusts me with her's." Deeks said.

Ziva was looking at Deeks in the rearview mirror and saw the tears building in his eyes.

{Whatever he isn't telling me about his relationship with Kensi; it's a lot deeper than he lets on and more. Or he might not even truly understand the depths of it yet.} Ziva thought.

Ziva and Tony shared a look; and Tony nodded for Ziva to terminate the conversation to give Deeks a moment to regain his composure. Deeks looked out the window as the tears spilled forth. Kensi wellbeing and close proximity to Deeks has a much deeper effect on him than he was willing to admit. Tony looked at in the rearview mirror and saw that he was almost running on fumes.

"We still have some time until we arrive, so if you want to get some rest now would be a good time to do it." Tony said.

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Deeks said.

"Are you sure, the warehouse is still a half hour out." Tony said

"I know you mean well Tony, but when you spend any time in the hands of enemy you'll understand." Deeks said.

Tony was a little baffled by his statement, and then looked at Ziva.

"Nightmares." Ziva mouthed.

Tony nodded his understanding of the situation, and then concentrated on driving.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi finally made her way up to M.T.A.C. after she had regained her composure. Upon entering she saw McGee working at one of the computer stations while Director Vance was standing out in the middle of the room. Kensi took a seat close to the door.

"Agent Blye." Director Vance said.

"Director Vance." Kensi said.

"I have footage of the interrogation pertaining to one of the Chinese agents that were detained in Los Angeles." He said.

"I thought Hetty said that they were going to wait for us to get back and collect them." She said.

"I put in an executive order and got the agents move to a more secure location." He said.

"Sir with all due respect I don't speak Chinese." She said.

The director took into account of what she said. Leon turned to studied Kensi a beat and then returned attention to the screen. McGee pulled up camera footage of the exterior of the building. There was one camera covering the front of the building. Twenty minutes later the chargers appeared on screen, and six people got out heading towards the warehouse. Three took the front door and three went around back. Kensi watched the feed and saw her partner going in the front with Callen and Sam.

{Please. Come back to me.} Kensi thought.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Deeks." Sam said.

"Yeah." Deeks answered.

"Have you been sleeping at all?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to give you two guesses, but you're only going to need one." Deeks said.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Callen asked.

"Now you ask? Where was the concern when the director and Gibbs were debating using me as bait? Not that it matters because until Shí is in prison or in the ground I don't have a choice do I?" Deeks asked.

"Not that your capable of doing this, but try to let us do most of the heavy lifting." Sam said.

Deeks stared at the two senior agents for a few seconds.

"Do tell." Deeks said.

"There is somebody waiting for you back at the Navy Yard that would kill us if we let you died." Callen said.

Deeks raised his hands in surrender and gave Sam and Callen the lead. Just as Callen and Sam were about to breach the warehouse Deeks saw a glint of a reflecting off a shiny surface. He stared at the reflection for a few more seconds, and then by chance a light from a passing car gave Deeks enough light to make the glint was coming off a rifle scope. The sniper didn't have a bead on him it was on one of the two senior agents. Deeks had to make a snap decision. Next thing Deeks knew was that Callen broke the door down and Sam was about to enter. Deeks timing was impeccable, except for taking a through and through shot in his shoulder because just as Sam was about to enter Deeks tackle him to the floor.

"ARGH!" Deeks yelled.

"McGee get an ambulance to our location! Gibbs it's a trap!" Callen said over the wire.

"_On it._" McGee said over the wire.

Sam rolled out from under Deeks and carried him to the nearest room. Sam pulled out a side arm, a couple magazines, and then handed it to Deeks. When Deeks look at the weapon he noticed it was a Smith and Wesson; Deeks looked at Sam with confusion in his eyes.

"None of our people go unarmed." Sam said.

Deeks started to tear up a little and nodded his head. For Sam to think of Deeks like this was huge; let alone for him to get a firearm similar to his service weapon spoke volumes to the young detective. Sam turned and left to take down the rest of the Chinese agents on scene. Deeks was just staring at the doorway expecting trouble, but little by little the lights went out, and the next time Deeks woke up it would be in a hospital bed.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"Can I get a sit rep on Deeks?" Leon asked.

"_Deeks will live director._" Sam said over the wire.

"Good; I didn't want to inform Hetty I got one of her agents got killed running an op that he deemed wasn't worth it. Can you determine if the general was on the scene?" Leon asked.

McGee was running through the feed for the day.

"If he was on scene I need a few days to scan the feed." McGee said.

"Do it." Leon said.

Leon turned to leave the room, but as he approached the door he stopped and spoke to Kensi.

"Deeks is going to make it."

Kensi nodded her head and Leon exited the room, heading back to his office to file the proper paper work for the raid. Kensi exited M.T.A.C. heading down to the bull pen waiting for someone to pick her up and take her to Deeks.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

In a warehouse in somewhere in Virginia-

A car that was watching the raid on the warehouse in Arlington got away clean before the team could catch it. It pulled up to another warehouse somewhere else in Virginia; the man driving was Chinese.

"What is the situation?" Ask the man's boss as he entered the manager's office in the warehouse.

"The diversion team was taken down, but the target to a shot in the shoulder." The man said.

"How did the target look?" The boss asked.

"He looked worse for wear. It's possible that the torture has affected him more deeply than we originally expected." The man said.

"Nightmares?" The boss asked.

"That would be my guess." The man said.

"I can't have my guest of honor crashing on me before the fun begins. Tell the teams to fall back until Deeks has fully recovered." The boss said.

"Yes general." The man said.

The man saluted General Shí, and then exited the office to doll out the orders.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

As Kensi was walking into the hospital she was greeted by Sam and Callen. They took her directly to Deeks room. When Kensi entered the room she saw that Deeks was still under anesthesia. So she took a seat in the chair next to the bed, pulling closer to the bed. Kensi spent the next few hours, or how every long it took for Deeks to wake up, either looking at Deeks or at some random point on one of the four the wall. Outside in the hall Sam and Callen were having a private conversation.

"Let's hope Deeks pulls through without much trouble." Callen said.

"Here's to hoping, but there's no way anybody can go through what Deeks did without any scars." Sam said.

"You think we can get Hetty to talk to somebody about removing that scar over his eye?" Callen asked.

"This Hetty we're talking, about are you kidding me." Sam asked.

Callen snickered at Sam's rhetorical question, and the two friends waited in the hall for an update from the doctor; giving more time for Kensi to be with Deeks in private.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Gibbs approached Leon's desk and stood waiting for him to acknowledge his presence.

"What did McGee learn?" Leon asked without looking up from his paper work.

"There was a car that took off from another warehouse near the one we raided. McGee was able to track it to another warehouse in another part of Virginia. Then he intercepted a message coming from the warehouse; it was written in Chinese. General Shí wrote that he wants his men to back off until Deeks has recovered." Gibbs said.

"He said it didn't he?" Leon asked looking up from the document he was working on.

"We both knew that it was a risk that had to be taken." Gibbs said.

"True, but now Shí has gone underground until Deeks recovers." Leon said. "How far away was Shí from the warehouse in Alexandria?"

"Thirty miles, give or take." Gibbs said.

"More like take. Keep Hetty apprised of the situation." Leon said, and then returned to the document that he was working on.

"Yes sir." Gibbs said, and then dismissed himself.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was released from the hospital two days after the raid. The following week the committee convened and passed judgment.

"Given the evidence that has been brought forth, the committee finds the defendant, Detective Martin Deeks, not guilty of the charge of Treason." The lead committee member said.

"Detective Deeks, one quick question." Another member asked.

"Go ahead." Deeks said as he was standing from his chair.

"Your chest was completely repaired, why are you still carrying the scar on your face?" The member asked.

"As reminder. That not everything will go according to plan." Deeks said.

"I thought you might have used it to show us that there are sacrifices that need to be made." The member said.

All Deeks did was tilt his head sideways, and raise an eyebrow. Deeks left the room, and made his way to the elevator. As Deeks was making his way to the main exit of the federal building he was picked up by his team. Deeks smiled at them and waited for an update, but when no one spoke he continued to exit the building flanked by his team.

"So what did our D.C. cohorts learn?" Deeks asked.

"After we raided the warehouse, a car was seen leaving. It was traced all the way back to General Shí." Callen said.

"No surprise there." Deeks said.

The team waited for their escort to pick them up, and take them to the airport.

"That's not the worse part." Kensi said.

"I thought I heard a but coming." Deeks said.

"McGee intercepted a message. It said that they would fall back until you had recovered." Callen said.

"Awesome." Deeks said.

Their escort showed up as Deeks finished speaking. The team piled in, and made they rode to the airport in silence.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Kensi stopped Deeks as they were approaching the plane that would take them home.

"Deeks." Kensi said.

"Yeah Kens." Deeks said.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked.

"I uh, I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that out in my head." Deeks said letting his head drop, resting his chin on his chest.

Deeks was off in his own head so he missed Kensi first attempt to get his attention.

"Deeks." Kensi said again.

"Yeah, what?" Deeks said.

"How did you do it?" Kensi asked.

"Do what?" Deeks asked.

"How did you keep your sanity after going through what you did?" Kensi asked.

"I'm still figuring some of that out, and I'm going to need some time." Deeks said.

Kensi looked Deeks in his eyes for the truth of the matter; all Kensi could was brokenness.

"How much?" Kensi asked, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I don't have a definitive answer." Deeks said.

Kensi stood there staring at Deeks and she shed a tear.

"Okay." Kensi said her voice broken and small.

Before Kensi could board the plane, Deeks thought that he had to leave with some form of hope.

"Kensi." Deeks said.

"Yeah." Kensi said.

"To answer your question about keeping my sanity." Deeks said.

Kensi nodded her head.

"It was you." Deeks said.

Kensi gave Deeks a confused stare.

"Kens, I just want you know that the place that I went to in my head to stop the pain was you. I just kept thinking about your smile, and your laugh. Everything. It's the only thing that got me through. For whatever it's worth." Deeks said.

Deeks approached Kensi. The partner's stared at each other, and then Deeks moved to kiss Kensi on the forehead and hug her. Kensi had shed a few more tears. They stood like that for some time embracing each other. That was until Sam and Callen approached the partners in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Get a room you two." Sam said.

"Don't be jealous of me Sam because I can have an intimate moment with my partner in public and it won't be viewed as awkward." Deeks shot back with his trademark smirk.

"Back to Los Angeles." Callen chimed in. "Duty calls."

The partner's let go of each other and boarded the plan with the senior agents. When the plan landed in Los Angeles it would be the last time any of them saw Deeks.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Four months later-

"Welcome back Miss. Blye." Hetty said entering the bull pen.

"Thank you Hetty." Kensi said

"Have any of you heard from Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"No." the agents said in resounding unison.

"Kensi how did Deeks seem to you before we left Washington?" Sam asked.

"Introspective." Kensi replied.

"How are you doing Miss. Blye?" Hetty asked.

"Um." Kensi said trying to find the right words.

"No one would think less of you for telling the truth no matter how it would make you look." Sam said.

"Surviving, but I would be better off if I had my partner." Kensi said.

"Have you been sleeping properly?" Hetty asked.

"I'm lucky to get thirty minutes of uninterrupted sleep." Kensi said.

"Go home Kensi." Sam said.

"I'm good." Kensi said.

"We notice how you elected to say "good" instead of "fine", but both words mean the same to us." Callen said. "You need to rest, or you will get yourself killed."

"Don't make me turn it into an order." Hetty said.

Kensi raised her hands in surrender, and then packed up her things and went home; after Kensi left Hetty wander off to do whatever was necessary to bring her wayward detective home.

"How do we get Deeks back to work?" Callen asked.

"It's going to take a confession, a visit from a psychologist, and Kensi." Sam said.

When Callen heard Sam say that it was going to Kensi to get Deeks back into Ops he shot Sam a questioning glance.

"Remember when Deeks hugged Kensi in the bull pen back in Washington?" Sam asked.

That was all Sam had to mention because when Callen recalled the scene he remembered Deeks relaxing and a lot of tension leaving his body.

"Give Deeks two days, and then go see him." Callen said to Sam.

Sam nodded his head.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Deeks was lying on the couch in his living room when he heard a knock on the door. Deeks thought he was hallucinating at first, chalk it up to the lack of sleep, but when he heard the knocking again Deeks got up to check the peep hole.

{What the?} Deeks thought.

Through the hole he saw Sam.

**T.B.C.**


	7. Recovery

Disclaimer: The characters of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles are property of CBS

A/N: Two more scenes from the show with a bit of a twist.

Deeks opened the door.

"Hi." Deeks said.

"Hi." Sam said. "Can I talk to you?"

"Um, okay." Deeks said stepping out of the way to let Sam in.

Deeks shut the door and watch Sam's movement. After a time Deeks notice that Sam was getting tenser.

"Please don't beat on me in my own apartment." Deeks said

"Ha." Sam laughed. "I'm tense because I'm frustrated that I did nothing to assist in your recoveries." Sam said almost distant.

"Recoveries: mine and Kensi?" Deeks asked.

"Yes." Sam said turning to look at Deeks.

"Is this about our recoveries, or the fact that you treated me like crap six months ago?" Deeks asked, skeptical of Sam's motives.

"Yeah about that." Sam said.

"Sam when you're in a true undercover op. you don't always have back up. Sometimes you have to go days, weeks, months even without contact from a friendly voice. Or you get paired with somebody that you can't stand." Deeks said.

Sam stood there and listen to Deeks give him pointers about undercover operations. Halfway through the speech Deeks noticed Sam was smiling.

"What?" Deeks asked.

"Now I understand why Hetty wants you on this team: you have more knowledge about being undercover than I knew." Sam said.

"Why else do you think I look all _shaggy_? Deeks asked.

"Probably because you went after a lot of drug dealers?" Sam asked.

"I understand the reason you stressed out when we were playing chess in the park, but don't you think I wasn't any less stressed out than you were? Both of us without our partners, your wife was on the playing field; I was doing everything I could to avoid that type of fall out. But a man can only take so much flak before he reaches a boiling point." Deeks said.

"There probably aren't any words to make what I it right, but I'm sorry." Sam said.

"I kind of figured that." Deeks said.

"How?" Sam asked.

"I could see the horror in your eyes when they took me to the sick bay back at Dwyer." Deeks said, as he was taking a seat; Sam saw Deeks visibly shutter

There was silence for a time; since Deeks didn't kick him out Sam took a seat.

"What's going on Sam? Why are you really here for?" Deeks asked.

"You have been missed." Sam said.

"What? And by whom?" Deeks asked.

"The team." Sam said.

Sam saw Deeks visible deflate when he said just the team; albeit, Deeks knew the whole team missed him. Deeks was missing Kensi more.

"And you partner a couple of days ago said, and I quote, "Surviving, but I would be better off if I had my partner." Her words." Sam said.

When Deeks heard that Kensi was missing him, he started to tear up.

"What's wrong Deeks?" Sam asked.

"I miss everybody, especially Kensi, but I'm no of use to anybody." Deeks said.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I can't sleep." Deeks said.

"Still having nightmares?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Deeks said.

"How bad?" Sam asked.

"I close my eyes for ten minutes and I'm thrashing like a fish out of water." Deeks said, clearing his throat.

"Where's the company mascot?" Sam asked.

"I knew you were a sucker for my furry friend." Deeks said chuckling.

Silence overtook the room for a time.

"Do you want to talk about it, or at least talk to someone?" Sam asked.

"Would it do any good?" Deeks asked.

"No offense, but look at the state of your life. Also if you talk about it you might be able pick up the pieces of your life, and make something out of it. Or someone might be able to turn it to something extraordinary instead of it leaving it the pathetic wreck that it is." Sam said twisting Deeks words around from four months ago.

Deeks look Sam in the eyes with tears threatening to spill forth.

"Like it or not your presence is still needed." Sam said. "And thank you for saving my life. My wife still has a husband, and my daughter a father."

As Sam finished speaking as he stood up and walked for the door. Deeks was crying before Sam exited his apartment. Before Sam opened the door he said.

"Keep your phone on. Somebody will be in touch."

N.C.I.S. L.A.

"How is Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked as Sam called with an update.

"_In dire need of a psychologist and his partner._" Sam said.

"In that order?" Hetty asked.

"_In that order._" Sam said.

"And you think allowing Miss. Blye to have contact with her partner would help Mr. Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"_Hetty, Deeks hasn't slept in four months. When we were in D.C. I saw Deeks visibly relax when Kensi was either in close proximity, or actually touching him. Kensi will bring Deeks back to the family. Also didn't Kensi say that she was missing Deeks anyways?_" Sam asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Hetty said and then hung up the phone.

"How's Deeks?" Callen asked as Hetty hung up the phone.

"He needs all the help he can get. I'm calling Mr. Getz back, and have him to talk to Mr. Deeks." Hetty said as she was picking up the phone.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

After Sam got in his car and left a man a block over was watching Deeks apartment waiting for Deeks to leave his apartment, but Deeks never left. The man sent a text message and put his phone on the passenger's seat, and waited. On the back of the phone was a sticker with a red banner and five yellow stars in the top left hand corner.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Three weeks later-

"So where's my patient?" A voice asked.

Hetty looked up and saw that the owner of the voice was Nate Getz. Hetty turned and saw Sam and Callen walking by.

"Mr. Hanna." Hetty said

Sam and Callen stopped and looked in Hetty's direction; Hetty waved Sam over. Sam and Callen approached Hetty's desk and saw that she had a visitor.

"Head shrink on deck." Sam said as he approached the desk.

"Hey Nate, how are you doing?" Callen asked.

The three men shook hands and then Hetty spoke.

"I need you to make the call." Hetty said looking at Sam.

Sam nodded, and the walked away to make a phone call.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

Two hours later-

Deeks found himself sitting on the beach; first outing in four months. Deeks didn't want to come out here, thought it would be better if he stayed home; but his thoughts returned to what Sam said, and Kensi missing him. If Deeks was being honest he missed Kensi too, so whatever this little excursion is it might be necessary to get back on the road to recovery. Deeks was lost in his thoughts until he heard footsteps in the sand behind him. Deeks jumped up quickly in case the general's men came for him, but instead he saw that it was Nate.

"Easy there detective; I come in peace."

"That or you came to grant me some kind of peace?" Deeks said.

"Something like that." Nate said.

"Come again?" Deeks asked.

"I can't give you closure if you aren't willing to open up to me." Nate said.

Deeks nodded at Nate response and returned to looking out over the ocean. Nate gave Deeks a few to gather his wits before assaulting his brain.

"What's different about this trauma as opposed to any other trauma?" Nate asked.

"I've taken beatings before, but being torture; now that was a new trick. Never had that done before." Deeks said.

"Do you just suffer from nightmares, or are there more problems?" Nate asked.

"Actually the nightmares have all but ceased. I still get them on occasion, but they aren't nearly as bad as they were before Sam came over. Now my brain just, won't stop running." Deeks said.

"Won't stop running? You mean that it won't shut down so you can sleep?" Nate asked.

"Pretty much." Deeks said.

"Well if I had to make an educated guess is that your brain is trying to make sense; trying to cope with the trauma that you have experienced." Nate said.

"You're the psychologist." Deeks shot back, with a smirk.

"That I am." Nate said.

Deeks went silent and contemplated where he was going in life.

"Would you do it?" Nate asked.

"Do what?" Deeks asked, confused by Nate's sudden new line of questioning.

"Go back to being a detective? Would you do it, or more appropriately could you do it? After two plus years of being a federal agent, could you go back to being a detective?" Nate asked.

"I'm not a federal agent, technically." Deeks said.

"Federal agent, detective; those are only job titles. They describe a person's position, but not the person currently filling the position." Nate said.

"What does that mean?" Deeks asked, confusions clearly written on his face.

"Are you truly a detective?" Nate asked.

"I'm no more a detective than I am a federal agent." Deeks said.

"True, but where do you truly belong; L.A.P.D. or N.C.I.S.? Do you feel comfortable working with people who only want you around to do things they're unwilling to do, or with people that won't ask you to do something that they wouldn't do themselves?" Nate asked.

Deeks just stared at Nate while contemplating his question. After a time Deeks returned to watching the waves on the shore.

"What about Kensi?" Nate asked, changing the subject.

"What about her?" Deeks asked.

"You don't miss her?" Nate asked.

"I miss everybody, but like I said if I can't get any sleep I'm of no use to anybody." Deeks said.

"But that's beside the point." Nate said.

"What is the point exactly?" Deeks asked, turning to face the psychologist.

"It's just that I'm under the impression that there's more going on than what you're letting on to." Nate said.

"What do you mean by that?" Deeks asked, intrigued by Nate's question involving his partner.

Deeks hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck. Deeks hasn't let himself think of Kensi for some time.

"You two obviously have something special." Nate said.

"Who told you that?" Deeks asked, staring at Nate.

"You're partners. That's a special relationship. Look at Callen and Sam." Nate said.

"Right, of course." Deeks said his voice letting on to his discontent with the current situation.

{Whether he's unhappy with his situation because he's by himself, or that he wants something deeper with Kensi is yet to be seen; a notation that I will not be putting in my report.} Nate thought.

"What is it about your partnership that's... unique?" Nate asked.

"What do you mean? What do you mean, "unique"?" Deeks asked.

"Different from Callen and Sam or the others. What's the one ingredient you'd say makes your partnership distinct from the rest?" Nate asked.

"I don't know." Deeks said, shaking his head.

Deeks turned back to looking at the ocean. Deeks has had multiple thought processes about his relationship with Kensi, and if they'd be worth the heart ache.

"Well...once you can answer that truthfully to yourself, everything else will become much clearer." Nate said.

Deeks turned and looked at Nate, but then returned to watching the ocean.

"Think about what I said. It will make sense sooner or later." Nate said, and then turned and walked away.

Deeks contemplated what Nate said hoping it would be sooner rather than later. Deeks turned and headed back to his car, and then home.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

The man that was sitting one block over from where Deeks apartment was followed Deeks to the beach, and then followed Deeks back home. But what he wasn't expecting was to find trouble waiting for him when he got back to Deeks apartment. Just as the man was shut off the car engine Sam and Callen approached his car, with guns drawn. They detained the man and then searched him. His person, his car, and any other personal effects

"Sam." Callen said.

Sam looked at Callen saw that he was holding up a phone. On the phone there was a sticker.

"The Chinese flag." Sam said. "Where's your boss?"

"I don't have a boss." The man said. "And that phone was given to me."

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation that you are currently in. You were tailing a white about six feet tall, blond hair, and a face of hair." Sam said.

"So what's your point?" The man asked.

"His point is with this flag on the back of your phone looking at a prison sentence." Callen said.

"What? How?" The man said.

"Your employer is an enemy of this country, and is trying to kill that man you were tailing." Sam said "And you're helping."

"I had no idea what was going on." The man said frantically. "Check my back pocket."

Sam pulled out of the man's back pocket his wallet. Sam let the man go long enough to check the wallet. Upon opening the wallet Sam glare at the man.

"Is this legit?" Sam asked.

"Yes it is." The man said

"Oh this is rich." Sam said, as he was showing Callen the id.

"A private investigator." Callen said. "Give us the details of the assignment plus the paper work, and we'll let you go."

"It's back at my office." The P.I. said.

Sam undid the restraints and the all jumped in their respective cars, and head to the man's office.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

One week later-

Deeks was doing a little better, not by much, but better than he was before he talked to Sam and Nate. He was out shopping so he could replenish his supplies at home, but during the trip he noticed something was off. Deeks was in downtown Los Angeles: either the Asian populace just exploded in the housing market, or it was because he was about to receive some unwanted company.

{I'm leaning towards the latter.} Deeks thought.

Deeks felt for his gun in his coat and the returned his hand to it position at his side. The group approaching now look like it was brandishing melee weapons, lord only knows if they have knives on their persons. And before Deeks could react, or before his would be attackers could react, two L.A.P.D. squad cars pulled up. The four uniformed officers jumped out: two arrested Deeks, and the others keep the crowd at bay. Deeks, not having a clue as to what was going on, complied with the arresting officer's request. After Deeks had been removed from the scene, a full tactical squad showed up and arrest the men that were about to assault Deeks.

N.C.I.S. L.A.

It was ten o'clock at night when Deeks was dropped off at his apartment. Upon entering Deeks noticed that it was somewhat cleaner than when he left. Deeks drew his gun and prepared to clear his apartment when he noticed the coat draped over the back of his chair. Then he noticed the smell of flowers in his house.

"Smells like lavender." Deeks said.

Next thing Deeks paid attention too was the coat in the kitchen; it was too small for his frame. Deeks started to relax as he made a visual sweep before holstering his sidearm. Just as he was entering his kitchen he heard his partner's voice.

"Deeks!" Kensi yelled from the bedroom.

"In the kitchen!" Deeks yelled back.

Knowing that his beautiful partner was the female in his apartment made him relax, significantly; Deeks took off his coat, and put his gun in its usual spot. After that Deeks went to find Kensi. As Deeks was walking into his bedroom, Kensi was exiting. The two partners bumped into each other. They stared at each other, and then hugged each other.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my partner?" Deeks asked, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Your apartment needed to be clean, so I took the liberty to do so." Kensi said smiling back.

"You don't even clean your own place." Deeks teased.

"I've had a few months off." Kensi said.

"I'm betting a tornado will strike before the weeks out." Deeks shot back.

Kensi hesitated, but then swatted Deeks arm.

"Thank you." Deeks said.

Kensi gave Deeks a question glance.

"I did that to get a response, but thank you for not punching me." Deeks said.

"Are you hurt, or in pain?" Kensi asked.

"I'm fine, physically." Deeks said. "Just not in the mood for being punched."

Kensi glared playfully at Deeks, and then walked past him into the living room. It was getting late, and Deeks missed lunch because of his escapade earlier. As Deeks was getting ready to cook something he saw Kensi pull out a white bag that had a grease stain on it.

"Guess what reopened?" Kensi asked.

"Is that Yummy, Yummy Heart Attack?" Deeks asked

"Yep, three Fs from the health department and still going strong." Kensi said.

"Yeah, if "F" stood for "fabulous." Deeks said. "Did you get the, uh-"

"Drunken Pigs? With extra kimchi, you're welcome." Kensi said.

"I think I just felt a shiver." Deeks said.

Kensi and Deeks made their way out to Deeks couch to eat. They hadn't taken a few bites when Deeks realize that they didn't have anything to drink.

"Want me to, uh, grab something to drink?" Deeks asked as he was getting to get something to drink.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, I have got you covered, my friend." Kensi said.

"Wow, one day you are going to make somebody the perfect- personal assistant." Deeks said unsure of where he and Kensi stood.

Deeks caught a glimpse of Kensi in his peripheral vision as he was grabbing two beers: she head turned away so Deeks wouldn't see the disappointment.

{I'm sorry Kensi.} Deeks thought, and then handed a beer to Kensi.

"Got a fork?" Deeks asked.

" I got a spork." Kensi said.

"Yeah, yeah, you do." Deeks said as he was laughing.

"All right." Kensi said under breath. "Oh, I have been waiting for this- the smell in the car"

"Oh, are you kidding me? I forgot how good this was." Deeks said.

"This is so good." Kensi said.

"You think it's bad for us?" Deeks asked, as he was trying to get comfortable on the couch.

" Hmm, ah, you only live once, ha." Kensi said jokingly.

"Yeah, probably a lot shorter when you eat like this." Deeks shot back.

"You got napkins?" Deeks asked.

" Uh-huh." Kensi said.

They both reached their hands in the bag at the same time to get napkins, but they froze. Kensi because she was waiting to for Deeks reaction, and Deeks because of the object in the bag; the object was familiar to his hand.

"Is that dessert?" Deeks asked, as he pulled the pastry out

"Uh, no, it's nothing." Kensi said.

Just then it dawned on Deeks what Kensi did, and he was fighting back tears.

"You got me a Cronut?" Deeks asked.

"Um, I did, but that was a while ago, and I left it at your doorstep, so that's old, don't eat it." Kensi said grabbing the Cronut out of Deeks hand and starting walking towards the trash to throw out the dessert.

"N-N-N-No, d-don't throw it away. It's the thought that counts- I'm gonna frame this thing." Deeks said grabbing the pastry out of Kensi hand.

"You're so weird." Kensi said.

"I mean, look at that: it's like America and France made slow, sweet love and then had a pastry baby." Deeks said, which got a snicker out of Kensi.

"Sure you don't want a bite?" Deeks asked.

"No, seriously it's been out there for a while." Kensi said

"I'll probably still eat that." Deeks said under his breath as he placed the pastry on a napkin that was on the coffee table.

"Okay. So, Burnt Offerings is on at 11:00." Kensi as she turned on the tv; the baseball game that was going off could be heard in the back ground.

"I don't really know if I'm up for a movie." Deeks said, the exhaustion prevalent in his voice.

"Oh, yes, you are because I cannot watch this alone. It is rated triple-B." Kensi said, as she was attempting to get comfortable on the couch.

"What's that?" Deeks asked.

"Blood, breasts, and beasts." Kensi said.

"What was the last one?" Deeks asked, with a joke in mind.

"Beasts." Kensi said

"Well, you know how I like big beasts." Deeks said with a smirk on his face.

And right on cue, Kensi glared playfully at Deeks.

"Either way, you're watching it with me." Kensi said.

"I thought you loved horror movies." Deeks said, baffled by the fact that his partner needs him to be there to watch this movie.

"I do, just not by myself." Kensi said, with the teen giddiness come off of her in waves.

"Watch it with me." Kensi said.

Deeks was chewing his food, when Kensi spoke again.

"Watch it with me? Watch it with me." Kensi said, pretending to beg.

{I have no problems watching a movie; albeit, I'm not sure if I'll be awake for the whole thing.} Deeks thought.

"You won me over with the pastry, baby." Deeks said once he cleared his mouth.

Kensi giggled at Deeks response.

"Awesome, okay." Kensi said.

"Want to use my cat pillow?" Deeks asked, as he handed the pillow to Kensi.

"It's pink, very masculine." Kensi giggled, giving the pillow a once over.

Deeks grabbed the pillow he was sitting, and then put it behind his head.

"So Oliver Reed and Karen Black move into this mansion with their son and their elderly aunt, played by Bette Davis, who I absolutely love, and then Burgess Meredith, who played Mickey in the Rocky films- it was so sad when he dies, oh, my God, it's the best scene ever- um, and his sister play the caretakers of this mansion, and then their mother- she's like an elderly recluse in the attic, and-"

Kensi stopped in midsentence when she noticed that Deeks had drifted off during her explanation of the movie.

"Then flying monkeys from The Wizard of Oz show up with guns, and there's a big shoot-out." Kensi said.

"Mm, those monkeys are scary." Deeks mumbled.

Kensi stared at Deeks for a moment, and then got comfortable on the couch next to Deeks.

"What happens next?" Kensi said just above a whisper.

"It's a love story." Deeks said.

Kensi was startled by Deeks response. Kensi shifted her head to get a better look at Deeks.

"What?" Kensi asked.

Kensi was unsure of herself. To say that she wanted Deeks to say something like made her heart soar would have been an understatement; albeit, she didn't want him saying it after they had went through, and so quickly. Kensi was struggling with what she should do: should she wake Deeks up and get him to explain his last statement, or should she go home and act like nothing happened. Then a third option occurred to her. Kensi looked at Deeks and watched him sleep.

"He looks so peaceful." Kensi said.

Kensi got up and went around the house turning all the lights off. When Kensi came back into the living room, she checked the front door making sure it was locked, and then turned the light off by Deeks. Kensi turned the tv off, and then sat back down on the couch. Kensi stared at Deeks for a bit, wondering if she was about to cross a line prematurely with their "thing", but she has been missing Deeks for four long months.

"And given the fact that I made him feel comfortable enough to fall sleep and get some much need rest, Deeks has been missing me for four months too." Kensi said.

Kensi snuggled into Deeks and shut her eyes. And just as Kensi was drifting off to sleep, Deeks had subconsciously pulled Kensi into him and laid down on the couch with her head rest on his chest; kissing Kensi gently on her hair line; Kensi smiled subconsciously.

**T.B.C.**


End file.
